How to Love Your Neighbor
by QueenOfNorthEurope
Summary: Dick Grayson just got the most annoying neighbor. He's loud,rude, smells tantalizingly like watermelon, & a hot ginger. Wally West just moved into a new apartment to realize he got stuck with the most rude neighbor ever. Unfortunately, he was also had a very attractive butt, not that he was looking or anything! Follow these two as they learn how hard it is to love thy neighbor.
1. My Neighbor

Full summary!:

Dick Grayson just got the most annoying neighbor in the existence of the universe. He's loud, rude, smells tantalizingly like watermelon, and a hot ginger. Why didn't anything ever go his way?

Wally West just moved into a new apartment to realize he probably got stuck with the most uptight and rude neighbor ever. Unfortunately, he was also had a very attractive butt, not that he was looking or anything!

Things would be fine for the both of them if they just didn't have to interact on a daily basis, but apparently life sucks and that's just the way things are.

Follow these two as they learn just how hard it is to love thy neighbor.

Richard Grayson didn't ask for many things in life. Not a car, not a new suit, not a nice pair of shoes; the only thing he asked for was some god damn peace and quiet while he partook in one of his favorite hobbies: coding. Actually, his favorite was hacking, but coding was less illegal, so he does this more often than not...to help his hacking. You see, coding takes lots of concentration and noise tends to be a distraction, a huge distraction heavy on the dis. Make a mistake and spend the next few hours trying to find out exactly where you made it.

"OW! This stupid table. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to put such a short table here."

The source of the obnoxious noises came from the room adjacent to his. Loud banging and crashing was heard along with a few curses here and there. Apparently, Dick has a new neighbor. A new and very loud neighbor.

Dick contemplated whether to go to the next door and help the poor, clumsy soul so he could finally get some peace and quiet or just wait it out until he finished. The sounds didn't seem to cease. Dick sighed, ran a hand through his silky salon styled hair, and got up from his desk to shut up his new neighbor. He reached his door when he heard another voice.

"Hey, kiddo. you know that it would make your life so much easier if you move the boxes into the room instead of right in front of the door."

"It would also be nice if you got up off of your lazy ass and helped a bit."

"It's your apartment. and besides, I let you use my car."

Upon hearing another person in the room next door, Dick decided that his service wasn't needed and put on some headphones and struggled to start coding once again. God, were they getting even louder? And at some points, Dick could have sworn that he heard someone shouting Richard over and over again.

His arms ached and his leg vaguely throbbed from having run into the table so many times. Wallace West was moving into a new apartment building ready to start a new job and get out of his uncles house. And quite frankly, his uncle was far more than ready for his nephew to get on his own two feet. However, he wasn't so keen on actually physically helping him on to his feet. He rather enjoyed watching his beyond clumsy nephew trip, fall, and basically do everything wrong.

"Hey, kiddo. you know that it would make your life so much easier if you move the boxes into the room instead of front of the door."

Putting a box on top another, Wally huffed and stared aghast at his uncle. "It would also be nice if you got up off of your lazy ass and helped a bit." Wally gestured at the sea of boxes both open and unopened, some unintentionally.

"It's your apartment. and besides I let you use my car." Barry sat back in a chair and set his feet on top of a box Wally knocked over.

"Yeah, 'let me', you act like you don't want me to stay home with you and Aunt Iris," Wally shot back.

"NO. WE WAN- what I mean is, what do you want me to help with?"

"No, nevermind, I'll do it myself." Wally walked back out the door ready to pick up another box from the car, but before he headed to the elevator he looked at the door next to his and saw a name plate. 'Richard Grayson'.

Calling back to his uncle, " Maybe my neighbor will offer help to something, that's what neighbors do, right?"

"Part of the experience is the struggle." His Uncle called back still in no mindset to help.

Wally scoffed and continued his way back down to the car. "Part of the experience my ass…" Wally mumbled. Some of the stuff Wally brought is way too heavy for one person, but Wally has too much pride to let his uncle think he's weak. He'd go telling aunt Iris and then she'd come over and never leave. Maybe if Wally makes enough struggling noise, his neighbor would hear his secret cry for help and come to the rescue.

Unfortunately, those cries for help were upon deaf ears, or well...ears with headphones blasting music. However, just as he put the last box of dishes away and was about to sit down and marvel at his lovely abode, there was a knock at the door.

Wally stood up to answer. He was greeted with a slightly shorter man, dressed to the nines despite it being a scalding August evening, Wally also noted that the man was slightly attractive, not that he played for that team or anything. The slightly shorter man fully scanned Wally's body then opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Wally asked, obviously pissed, "Where were you an hour ago when could have used some help moving in? Anyone with ears could have heard my struggling." sass and annoyance laced his tone.

"Well," the man who was undoubtedly his neighbor, Grayson, said taken aback at the rude tone Wally pushed out. Wally felt bad for a second. He shouldn't be rude to his neighbor like this on the first day, but no, Wally thought. He should have helped me.

HI, I'm back with yet another colab with ayano-otori! Updates will be every 10 days! Also posted on AO3 & DA! Enjoy!

"Sorry," Grayson continued, " I thought you had company and didn't want to intrude. Next time I'll make sure to hear your passive aggressive struggling and drop everything I'm doing to help you." Oh, was the sarcasm thick.

The air between them was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a butter-knife. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, and, finally, Richard turned on his heel, and stormed back to his room.

When the door was shut, you could hear both men simultaneously say to themselves, "Why do all the hot guys have to be assholes?"

Hi guys, Mia again! Here's the first story of my new colab with ayano-otori. As usual, posted also on AO3 & DA! Updates are every 10 days! R&R!


	2. Dickish Pranks

Great. A new loud, annoying, AND rude neighbor. Just what Dick needs in his life. That guy better thank the stars he is hot as hell or he'd have to deal with a pissed Grayson….and no one wants to deal with a pissed Grayson.

Dick sat himself down at his computer and logged on to his insanely and unnecessarily protected wifi, but before typing in his password, he noticed a new server in range.

 _fastflashwifi_

Dick scoffed in amusement. _What a dork. Mine is wayyyyy cooler :_ BatmanslittleRobin. Now that's a cool wifi name. After looking again, Dick saw that his neighbor's wifi was unlocked. Being the dick he is, he obviously hacked on to his neighbor's wifi to mess with him, changing the name to _cumsinaflashwifi._

The next day, Dick sat down once again and noticed a change in the hot neighbor's wifi.

 _ilastlongerthanyou_

Dick was truly enjoying this. Yet again he changed the oh-so-easy-to hack wifi to _wannatestitoutredhead._ Dick's signature smirk spread across his handsome face. Maybe his new neighbor won't be as much of a drag as he thought.

Later that evening, Dick went to check on any progress only to see _notinyourlifetime-_ shortie. Dick smiled and replied with _soyoudoplayformyteam._

The next morning Dick heard a shout from the other room.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS, GRAYSON?!"

To which he got the reply, "WHEN THEY SAID USE PROTECTION, THEY WEREN'T ONLY TALKING ABOUT SEX!"

Dick turned to his computer again to see _inyourdreamsgrayson._ Dick replies with _everynightmydarling._ _._

Dick then made his way out the door to pick up some groceries. However, before he left, he stopped in front of Wallace West's door. What a name...Room 466. A wide grin spread across Dick's face as he turned the last six around to a nine. Who knew that Richard Grayson liked to play such childish pranks? Well...everyone. Everyone did and Wally was just beginning to learn this.

Wally was walking down the frozen food aisle looking to stock up his fridge with pizzas when he runs into no other than the only person he knows in town: Richard Grayson. Wally stared at him from a pretty safe distance. He seems like such a decent person from over here. Too bad he's a Dick.

He can see Dick helping old ladies reach the shelves they cannot even though he's only an inch taller. From where Wally stands, he can see Grayson give the old ladies a heart stopping grin. Okay, well maybe wally wouldn't use those exact words, but you feel me.

Dick even gives kids dollar bills to buy candy and helps workers struggling with boxes stock shelves. Wally cannot believe this is the same ass that refused to help him.

While Wally stared at the insanely well dressed Dick, he didn't notice Dick paying off a nearby teen to slip a box of condoms in Wally's basket. Dick actually noticed Wally presence some time ago. The red-head wasn't the best at being inconspicuous . Seeing as he had Wally hooked on him, Dick decided to give him a show. Whoops. Dropped a box of spaghetti...time to slowly and sensually pick it up while showing him a great ass through oh-so-tight pants.

At this Wally swallowed hard, Grayson does have a rocking body, but Wally will never admit that. He's not into guys anyway. And no matter how many times Uncle Barry points out hot men, Wally will never be interested...or so he says to himself.

Wally was brought back to earth when he noticed stares from the people around him. He guessed hiding behind a shelf of flour and staring at people is a bit weird. He gave an awkward smile to the onlookers and walked in the other direction, trying to act nonchalant.

Soon enough, Wally runs straight into Dick in the hair product section. Wally, annoyed to have to actually make conversation with Dick, says, "The feminine products are in aisle 6, not 9."

And Dick replies, "That's not the only nine that should be a six today, you'll see what I mean later," and walks away from the ginger.

Wally stares at him with a confused expression, but continues his shopping and heads home. Clumsily, he carries his numerous bags up the four flights of steps only to be greeted with his...new door. Door, now, 469 has a new doormat that has dancing lobsters bordering the words "HOMOSEXUAL PANDA ENTHUSIAST" written across it in comic sans.

"Oh my god…GRAYSON!" Wally fumed as he cursed the attractive raven haired man.

The head of a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes popped out of Dick's room stating, "Only I can call him Grayson," and slams the door angrily behind him.

Wally stares at the door. What has he gotten himself into?


	3. Richard and the Santa Cult

The the first few weeks that Wally moved in, Dick noticed a lot of shouting came from that side of the wall...like a lot of shouting. And almost all of it made absolutely no sense. For example, the third day of his new neighbor's presence, Dick absentmindedly ate some pasta while reading a book only to almost inhale the bite he was eating when he heard his neighbor shout,

"RICHARD NO! DON'T EAT THAT!"

Dick stared confused at his food. What was wrong with it? He made it himself and he just bought the ingredients today. What in the world could West possibly be talking about.

The next day, Dick was cleaning up around his apartment. Damian showed up just in time to help him with his laundry. And as soon as Dick's fingers just barely touch the fabric of a pair of underpants he hears.

"RICHARD GIVE THAT BACK!"

Damian's eye immediately lock on Dick's with a disgusted look on his face, obviously contemplating what that neighbor was up to with _/his/_ brother. Dick looked back at him with a face full of confusion and slight horror, knowing Damian was taking this situation in the wrong way. The underpants in Dick's hand was by no means West's. West just likes to shout out random things during the day... mostly about Dick or as he called him "Richard".

After Dick was satisfied with the cleanliness of his house, he and Damian decided to relax in front of the TV with a healthy snack. Emphasis on the "healthy". Bruce would not accept Dick indulging his youngest son's sweet tooth.

"Dami, what do you feel like watching?" Dick inquired as he sat down with a bag of…. carrots (seriously wtf bruce).

"Grayson, I honestly don't care as long as it isn-"

"LILO AND STITCH IT IS!" Dick exclaimed as put the disc in the DVD player.

"...that," Damian finished.

After the ads rolled by, Dick picked up the remote only to hear:

"RICHARD DON'T LICK THAT YOU'LL BREAK IT" from his neighbor's side of the wall.

Damian groaned, both at the opening theme to the movie and Grayson's annoying neighbor and said, "Tell your boyfriend to shut the hell up before I go over there and kick his freckled ass."

By now, Dick just ignored West's weird and confusing omniscient comments but Damian was just getting use to them.

The end credits start to roll by and Dick stands up and stretches, saying, "Dami, im staaaaaaaaarving. Let's order a pizza." only to hear his neighbor once again exclaim:

"RICHARD IF YOU KEEP EATING LIKE THIS, YOU ARE GOING TO GET CHUBBY."

Dick, while secretly irked at how West knew his every move, just rolled his eyes. He gives Damian a look that just says he's completely done with this new neighbor, but Damian just looks Dick up and down and nods in agreement to the neighbor's words.

Wally walks into his apartment the next day after going out for a bite to eat and sees a drawn note, done in bright blue crayon and in all caps. It read as,"WEST-BOY. QUIT DEFILING GRAYSON. HE IS /MY/ BROTHER." And underneath there was a drawing of who was undoubtedly himself being beat up by a short stick figure with black hair, although he didn't know if it represented Grayson or Grayson's miniature self. And then Wally noticed that something was written across the back of the paper "and thanks for not calling him Grayson. Only I can do that."

Wally stared confused at the paper for a bit until he noticed a nudging at his leg. "Oh, hey Richard. You hungry again?" he picked up his Norwich Terrier and scratched his ears. "I have some annoying neighbors."

"Grayson," Damian started with a bored look on his face, "Be clear with me. Are you fucking that West character next door?"

"What? Me? Pssssh, l wish- I mean West?! Nawww!" Dick fumbled, startled by the abrupt question. "What give you that insane idea?" he asked trying to sound cool.

Damian looked unimpressed with Dick's horrible answer. "I'm trying to figure out why the hell he knows so much. Is he some sort of mastermind? Did he put cameras in everywhere? Did he hack your computer? Do you need me to fix it?"

Dick smirked for a bit then laughed. West. A mastermind? Hilarious. "Seeing as I look through his search history everyday, West is no genius. He searches for google...in the google bar." And not to mention he actually types in ' '. His search history? 'why is my poop green?'"

"Oh… so he's a dumbass who hired someone to tap your house for you." Damian concluded and added as an afterthought, "Do you think it was Santa he hired? They're both kinda creepy"

"What?" Dick asked. He's joking right? He's got to be. But then he remembered Damian does not understand the concept of a joke.

"Santa. I bet he hired Santa." Damian quickly snatched Dick's laptop from the man and did a quick runthrough of West's search history to see if he has any contact with Santa in the past month.

"I've found nothing. Not one trace of a Santa call-line or e-mail. The closest thing I found relating to santa is that he looked up christmas cookie recipes, Maybe that's how he pays the fat bastard…?"

Dick just stared at the small child. He was definitely going to have to have a talk with Bruce about this later. "Uhhh," he started, deciding to play along, "why Santa? Maybe he has connections in his family."

"Grayson. I never have thought of you as a basic idiot until this moment. Santa has no red-head family members. Unless….. they're related by marriage...They do say gingers have no souls and he obviously doesn't if he's an accomplice of Santa."

"Again, why Santa?"

"Grayson, please. . Who else do you know that can repeatedly get pass our security every year and not set off some sort of alarm. Santa is a mastermind planning to take over the world. Plus...he sees you when you're sleeping. That's so creepy. Where. are. his. cameras."

"Dami…" Dick started, not really sure where to start. "You're serious right?" If Alfred taught Damian the concept of pranks, he did a damn good job.

Damian gave Dick a look. "Am I ever not serious?"

"Right… um...have you talked to dad about this? Maybe...errr maybe he can help you with your... investigation."

"I'm appalled that you have done nothing to stop this evil. West is planning something. Something huge and he's put himself next to the most powerful and influential man in this day and age. I would move if I were you. And quick. Boyfriend or not, he is pure evil and you have to get out, Grayson. I feel too strongly about you to have you brainwashed by that cult of Santa-worshippers."

By this time, Dick opted to take a seat on his couch and hold his breathe to either keep himself from bursting out laughing, or running out the room and telling West about how his brother thinks he is in a Santa cult. Either way, Damian's never going to live this down once he knows the truth. "Dami," Dick started by sucking in a big breath and chewing his cheeks to hide his ever growing grin, "As much as I appreciate your….concern...I am very positive West is not part of a super secret Santa cult. I have done extensive research, and the closest cult that worships Santa is in Timbuktu and West has never visited there OR had a foreign exchange student from there, so he's in the clear."

"But how do you know-"

"RICHARD NO! COME BACK!"

Dick and Damian both froze for a few seconds. This time, the omniscient voice of West didn't...well, made less sense than usual.

"RICHARD!" West shouted again from the hall outside Dick's apartment door.

Dick got up, Damian following close behind him, and opened the door only to catch West falling flat on his face right in front of the door and a dog...running right over him and down the hall. Wally groaned for a bit until he noticed his dog about to pee on Mrs. Agnes's, the old lady that makes soap, door.

"Richard!" Wally shouted again, ignoring his neighbor's judging stares and running for his dog, Richard.

"See? No Santa Cult. Just a dog."

"Santa what?" Wally asked, honestly confused. Did he mishear Grayson or something…

"Santa's still out there. He's planning something. Something...evil."

_Well... there we have it! Chapter Three is up and running! We have a lot of fun with Damian if you couldn't tell by this chapter :)

Anyways, Happy Reading and if you feel inclined to make a poor senior who is stressing about college happy, R&R!

Have a lovely day :P


	4. Naked Butt Showdown

Dick Grayson was tired. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. Sound familiar? Well, this time, Dick just wanted to take a shower without having to hear his loud neighbor singing polka renditions of Ke$ha. Dick cuts his shower short once he realized the singing is giving him a headache. He grabs the closest towel to him, to cover his bare bum, on his couch as he passes by a Damian contemplating exactly how Santa manages to get past all his security every year.

Dick bangs on West's door for a good two minutes before he turns to leave. As he walks away, said ginger opens his door to get a flash of Grayson's superior ass. After thirty seconds, Wally realizes he was staring at where Grayson retreated, and decided to go take a cold shower. Because it was summer and he was scalding. Definitely not because he was slightly turned on or anything. At least that's what he told himself as he walked to the bathroom.

Another riveting day of coding/hacking his neighbor's computer for Dick Grayson. He figures that he'd better get all his coding needs out of the way now before the school years starts. Once he starts grading tests, say goodbye to any fun. Dick was actually moving at a steady pace, for once. That is, until a horrendous shriek from West's room stopped his typing. Dick stared at the wall in slight concern. For a bit, nothing happened and as he was about to start again, yet another loud noise resonated through the walls. Apparently, his neighbor was obnoxiously 'singing'.

Wanting just some quiet downtime, Dick went over to West's apartment to give the redhead a piece of his mind. Neither hell nor high water would stop him this time, so Dick skipped all formalities and barged right into West's unlocked apartment. Storming into the kitchen, Dick stopped to take in his surroundings. There West was with his back to him. Dawned only in a hot pink apron with white lace trimmings and perky bow ties. West was butt naked leaning over a mixture of what could only be cookie batter. West seemed to finish his god awful song that he was squawking on before. Now he seemed to be humming and slowly swaying his hips side-to-side.

Entranced by the view, Dick continued to stare as he sat down. Wally started to softly sing his own rendition of "Can't Help Fallin in Love" by Elvis and Dick, so caught up in the raw beauty of the whole scene unfolding, couldn't do anything but stare and just soak everything in. Wally's voice was smooth and quiet as he swayed his perked cheeks, taunting the infatuated Dick behind him.

Dick began to blush. Who knew Wally had so many cute freckles along his back or how red his hair actually was or just how captivating and beautiful he could be. Dick struggled not to sing along with Wally for it would ruin the scene. Yet at the same time, Dick wanted him to turn around. He wanted to see how his face looked, his eyes kind, his smile mesmerizing. Oh, how he so wanted to see that.

Dick didn't quite know when Wally stopped singing or when he turned around, but he did hear the clatter of the bowl and a loud gasp, knocking Dick out of his trance

"I just…, "Dick started,"I just wanted to know if I could borrow… salt! Yeah, some salt! I'm all out."

"A-ah...okay…" Wally fumbled to get a cup of salt for Dick without showing anything. Normally Wally would be screaming or throwing Dick out the door, but something about Dick's face was off. "H-here...now could you leave?"

By this time, Dick composed himself and spoke before Wally could yell at him. "Thanks. And nice singing. Your apron clashes with your hair, though." he said coolly trying to play down the situation. Then simply walked out the door.

HELLO MY LOVELY BIRBS! Here is the newest rendition of How to love your neighbor! Sorry it's super duper short :( ! We are trying to post another chapter asap! Enjoy.

Back in his room, Dick started breathing heavily, trying to get the picture of Wal- no West out of his head. Dick did not want to see Wally after that...he'd probably only stare at his gorgeous butt. The only comfort he could find was that when summer was over, he would have eight hours West free five days a week.

A week passed for Wally since what he dubbed "the apron fiasco of 2015", and just as he started to forget the incident even happened, he stumbled upon a green apron on his doormat with a note saying, "This one matches your eyes better."

"Oh my god," Wally groaned, "My neighbor is such a dick…" But there was no bite behind his words. Instead, in their place, a dorky grin was plastered to his face and his fluttering heart tried to all but jump out of his chest.

If you liked this chapter, please don't hesitate to review and follow! It's what keeps me sane.


	5. Preoccupied with 'Bae'

HI! Here's the newest instilment of this lovely (read: horrid) story. R&R please to help reduce my college process stress. As always, thanks to my partner in crime: AYANO-ORORI.

* * *

August bled into September, and before Dick knew it, it was time for him to get back to school. Time for hours of grading high school maths tests and endless love confessions from both young males and females in his classes. Although, that could probably be his favorite part, teasing the small impressionable teenagers with his lithe figure. Dick donned on his new gray 3-piece suit and combed his hair back, which he knew he looked very good with, then grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Sipping from his coffee he got on the way to the subway station, Dick was tapping his foot impatiently. Checking his expensive watch that any regular teacher should not be able to afford on their salary, he heard loud, running footsteps with ragged...loud breathing behind him.

"Please no…." Dick whispered to himself hoping it was not who he thought it was. He turned around to see that there was only an old man in a tweed hat and a woman with her makeup on way to thick.

Pleased that it wasn't West, he turned around to smack right into said man himself. Before he could say anything, his train pulled up to the platform causing him to push West out of the way and made his way on to the train.

Sitting down, Dick began to read his morning paper. Looking up for a moment, he realized West was seated next to him. It was the only other available seat due to the workforce traffic… He shot a glare towards the redhead, scooted the opposite way and tried to ignore West's bobbing knees. He turned to his paper and waited for his stop, hoping West would get off the train before him. Dick noted, he smells faintly of watermelon...also how he looks pretty cute in button downs and sweaters. But still, peaceful mornings? Gone.

Dick seemed to strike luck, for when he was one stop away from the high school he taught at, he saw West scramble out of the train and onto the platform. Finally separated from the attracti- he meant annoying man, Dick gave a sigh of relief and smiled. Thank god...his sanctuary still remains.

Back on the platform before the High school, Wally panickedly scans the area. Wally was so caught up and focused on how close Grayson was to him. God...Wally didn't think he could stand much more of his toxic hair gel or enticing smelling cologne. He really just needed to get off that train. Unfortunately, he sees that what he thought was his stop for his first day at his new job was, in fact, the stop before where he was supposed to be. Luckily it was only a half mile down the main road from where he was and that he was a star runner in high school, otherwise he would be capital S.C.R.E.W.E.D.

Dick was settled in his classroom, having already finished his paper and his coffee. He was just putting the finishing touches on his opening powerpoint to impress all his new students. Not that he needed to try hard for it was well known that due to his funny jokes and his devilish good looks he was the student body's favorite teacher. The only person he was nervous to have was his little brother, Damian Wayne, an incoming freshman. He always found faults that others would never be able to pick up. What could he say though? It's a Wayne thing.

Anyway, Dick looked up to the clock to see that homeroom should be starting any moment. He straighten his pencils and checked his hair one last time in his mirror hidden in his closet, making sure everything was utterly perfect. Hearing his door suddenly and roughly swing open, he nonchalantly says, "What's the rush, kid. Homeroom doesn't start for five minutes." He then looks up and the smile is metaphorically smacked off his face for who is in his doorway but none other than a red-faced, out of breath West.

"You-" They both started at the same time. Both of their jaws dropped as they stared flabbergasted.

"I must have the wrong room o-," Wally couldn't finish his sentence for a group of freshman walked into Dick's room for homeroom. They all shared amused looks at the two young men staring at eachother.

"Oh sorry, _Mr. Grayson_ ," the boy, Wally recognized from being at Grayson's apartment occasionally,Damian, said, "I didn't realize you were preoccupied with your _boyfriend_ . We'll leave you be." the students around him snickered as he led them back out the door. A few of the girls stayed behind for a few seconds to give Wally a thumbs up and wink at Dick.

"I'm not-" Wally tried to explain, but they were already gone down the hall whispering to the students close by.

"West...please don't tell me…" Dick started, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezings his eyes preparing for the headache to come, "You can't be the new Chemistry teacher Coach Allen was telling me about."

Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Wally finally caught his breath and groaned. "And don't tell me _you're_ the "hot" math teacher Uncle Barry was telling me about."

"There goes my sanctuary…"Dick mutters while walking past Wally and pointing down the hallway. "Your room is the one to the right of mine. Just like at home, I guess."

With that, Dick shut his door and sunk down into his chair, his day officially ruined.


	6. The Principle of Terrifying Principals

HI Y'ALL! HERE IS A LOVELY LITTLE UPDATE ! REMEMBER R&R!

Wally's day went from bad to worse to hell. After he left at the wrong subway stop, not only did he find out that Grayson was his new colleague, but he also got lost eight times, got locked in the janitor's closet only to be let out by a shady looking kid counting money, and found out he was assigned lunch duty with none other than his neighbor from hell. But the sad part was, his day didn't even hit rock bottom until it was over and he was sat in the school's Principal's Office.

"So, ," the tall man began, "how was your first day?"

"It would have gone better if I hadn't found out that my annoying neighbor is now a colleague of mine," Wally replied and then told him of his rough day. He talked of Grayson (leaving him anonymous as not to single him out), the closet, the chef that only likes to cook mackerel, some tough students, clingy students, and how everyone stares at him weirdly.

Listening intently, the man said in return, "You know what makes me feel better after a horrible day at work? Looking at adorable pictures of any of my sons," the man then practically shoved a framed picture of a younger version of the man seated behind the desk with a young boy riding on his shoulders; dorky, utterly happy grins plastered on both of their faces.

"Cute kid you got there," Wally said; and if Wally was being completely honest with himself, he would say that that kid was one of the cutest things he has ever seen. He awkwardly gave the picture back after staring for a oddly long time.

"Speaking of the cute baby, here he comes now," the man all but exclaimed as he looked at the doorknob turning.

"Hey dad I have got to tell you about tod- what is _he_ doing here?" Dick asked, the smile sliding off his face.

"Wait, what?" Wally said thinking he misheard something.

"This, Mr. West, is my son, Dickie." the principle beamed.

"Dad, could you not." Dick whined, "My neighbor does not need- You weren't showing him my pictures, were you?"

"Oh my god...why are you _everywhere_?" Wally whispered to nobody in particular.

"What was that, Mr. West?" Mr. Wayne questioned, trying to place the picture he had been showing Wally back on his desk as covertly as possible.

"Oh nothing, me just marveling at how _lucky_ I am to get to see your son at every waking moment of my life."

"Well, isn't that great to hear, because I just had the most amazing idea for you two."

"Dad... no...please"

"Quiet, Dickie or no more lunches. You're both young guys with math and science backgrounds. I was hoping you two would co-proctor The Science Olympiad Club. Seeing as you're neighbors,, it seems like the perfect idea. You two can spend after work with the students and then go home and plan meetings together and…" Mr. Wayne rambled on and on and on until both Wally and Dick were agreeing to the proposition, just to see if it would make the man shut up.

"Great to hear, boys! And just so you two know, Damian told me you two are an item. Now, I don't want this to be a distraction for any of the students," Mr. Wayne told the two.

"Dad/Mr. Wayne!" the two exclaimed.

"I don't know what ludicrous rumors Dami spread, but _we_ ," Dick gestured between him and Wally, "are _not_ dating."

"Oh okay. I understand." Wayne started, nodding in agreement. "I completely understand." A grin spread across his face as he not-so-slyly winked at Dick.

"No… it's not.. ah forget it," Wally said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I have to go grab my bag if we want to make the next train," Dick stated and then left the room.

Mr. Wayne waved an enthusiastic good-bye. And then did a total 180 and turned to Wally and says, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my son. I have my ways of making people... disappear."

Seeing some of the things lying around his office, Wally had no doubt in his mind that Mr. Wayne could make him disappear. How did he afford this stuff anyway? What was with this family?

"Duly noted," Wally gulped, vigorously nodding his head.

"Great. Glad we had a chance to have this talk. Now I think you should get going if you wish to make that train of yours."

Wally all but ran out of the principal's office, waving to the secretary named Alfred as he went.

If Wally thought his first day of school was bad, he had no idea how horrible the rest of this year was going to be.


	7. 50 Shades of Grayson

Grayson seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of his sanctuary being completely obliterated and focused on making Wally as uncomfortable as possible. The day started out with that Damian kid terrorizing Wally during his science period. Nonstop questions embarrassing him in front of his new class. Then during his shared lunch period, Grayson...well... he was just there so, that sucked. And then he had to hold the after school club with Grayson per Mr. Wayne's request. But that wasn't even the worst thing. Between every single period, he somehow found himself walking past Grayson and overheard something about how attracted Dick is to redheads. Wally almost face planted when he heard that. The only other redheads in the school was the weird janitor that smelled of beef and the perky school counselor. Neither of which being Dick's type. The janitor due to his old age and general weirdness. And the counselor due to… the wrong plumbing if you know what I mean.

Dick on the other hand was having a great day. Yes, now he has to see West everyday, but at least he gets to see West everyday. Dick found it cute how Wally's definition of work attire was simple colorful button ups with various colorful cardigans and colorful slacks with converse. All in all, Wally looked cute and colorful. Like a-64-pack-of-crayons-threw-up-on-your-clothes kind of cute, but nevertheless, cute. So cute, in fact, that Dick thought it would be fun to tease the poor ginger. Casually, Dick followed Wally around pulling aside nearby colleagues to talk about how his sexual preferences were redheads and basically anything Wally. Dick enjoyed a flustered fumbling Wally all day, and he was looking forward to the rest of this year.

A week into school, Dick decided to live up to his name and prank his neighbor. Dick decided step one would be to hack West's school desktop. He changed his lame background of that lame ass hill (y'all know which one I mean) to a picture of himself on his bed with a photoshopped picture of West looming over him. There was a caption written in a loopy handwriting reading. "Fifty Shades of Grayson."

Dick expected Wally to open his computer before class started and see it, but unfortunately he never thought that West would turn on his projector before logging onto his desktop.

So, here's Wally, lecturing to his first period freshman Chemistry class about proper use of lab instruments. He logs on to show them large pictures of the tools, only to see the borderline NSFW picture of him and Grayson. Face flushing a bright red, he goes to turn off the picture that was most definitely not okay for a group of 14 year olds to see when he hears a scream. Looking up, he groaned at the realization that none other than Damian Wayne, Grayson's precious baby demon was in his class.

"When did you- _how_ did you," Damian sputtered out, ghostly pale after seeing the picture. "THAT WAS GRAYSON'S ROOM! WHY WERE YOU IN HIS ROOM?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SIGN THE LOG IN SHEET! I KNOW, I CHECKED!"

"Log in shee-... never mind, I'm not even going to ask," Wally said in defeat while trying to pull up those damn pictures that caused this problem. The only problem is that Grayson is a real dick. He went to click on his files to see even more incriminating and intimate pictures of the two show up.

"You guys know what? Screw stupid pictures of Bunsen burners and beakers. How about we go back into the lab and I blow some shit up. How does that sound?" He knew the only way to get those kids to forget those pictures were even a thing was to blow something up.

The bell for that period didn't come soon enough. Wally huffed as he sat down at his desk and tried to quickly changed everything back to normal. Grayson is the worst.

Wally waited until 6th period, his free period, to confront Grayson. He stormed into his classroom, disregarding the freshman watching him, and grabbed the younger man's tie, pulling him close.

Wally was about to spew out some super clever, well thought out words,which he had been thinking about all day, that would put Grayson in his place. And well...right now...Grayson's place ended up being way too close to Wally. So close that Wally ended up just staring at Dick who looked to be enjoying this closeness a little too much for arch nemesis's.

Smirking, Dick leaned in closer (if that was even possible) and said quietly, "If you have something to say, just say it." in a slightly seductive tone.

Unfortunately for Wally, the closeness was easily mistaken as a chaste kiss from the students angel and not until he saw the flash of someone's phone did he turn around. He saw none other than Damian once again taking everything he does the wrong way.

Wally blushed immensely and pushed Dick's chest away from him. He spotted an odd grin on Grayson's face then tried to get out of there as soon as possible, but not before hearing Damian tell Dick ,"I'm sending this to Father."

"Fuck my life," both Wally and Dick muttered under their breath as they turned away from one another.

* * *

Later on in the day, "MR. WEST," the loudspeaker went off with Mr. Wayne's deep brooding voice, "IF I HEAR ABOUT YOUR ESCAPADES WITH MY DICKIE AGAIN, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES."

Wally jumped at the sudden sound at first and blushed at the public miscommunication. As a reply, he just groaned and put his head in his palms. This was going to be a loooooooooooong year.


	8. Spandex Day

HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN! R&R

Before either of them knew it, it was Halloween. Wally was made aware that it is tradition for the teachers to go as superheroes of their choice, most just wearing a cape and nothing more. But this was Halloween. Wally's favorite. So, Wally bribed his Uncle Barry, aka , to go as the Flash and then he himself went as Kid Flash. His favorite superhero.

No one ever went as Batman, not even the students. Everyone knew that that superhero was reserved for the one and only Principle Wayne. It was a mystery as to why principle Wayne was so hellbent on being batman. As an added laugh, both his sons participated in his tradition. Since Damian has now entered the school, Dick decided to don on the oh-so-skin-tight Nightwing costume and leave the boy wonder to his little brother.

Upon the student's' request, all the lights in the hallway and in most classrooms were off to really give off that spoopy vibe. Dick saw this as the perfect opportunity to scare Wallace and hopefully get a cute sound. Dick so enjoyed having a new plaything in the school.

During Dick's free period, he spotted the adora- tall redhead, strolling down the hallway. And Dick did the only logical thing in this moment; he jumped on Wally's back.

Wally was so frightened that he let out a small squeal and almost dropped the unknown person. He turned his head to be met with a masked Dick Grayson.

"What the-" Wally started, shaking the surprisingly light man off.

"Race you to the cafeteria." Dick yelled as he darted off down the hallway.

Wally didn't really process what he was doing before he ran and quickly passes the shorter man. What can he say, he was a track star. Force of habit. Unfortunately, he still technically lost the race for he smacked into a brick wall. Wally could hear Dick's cackles echoing off the walls as he turned the corner into the _dining hall._ As they both panted with wide grins on their face, Damian walked passed and scoffed.

"Keep your _adult_ games to yourselves please. This is a child friendly environment."

"Oh, shut up, Damian," Dick shouted to the kid, "or no Blizzard after school. You are coming over today to trick-or-treat, right Damiiii?"

As the cafeteria erupted in laughter, the youngest Wayne just said, "Shut up, Grayson," and retreated to his lunch table.

Wally giggled a bit at their banter then sat down at an empty table. Dick smirked to himself at the perfect opportunity to do something that would definitely make the red head...red faced. He plunked down right on Wally's lap, causing the redhead to spill his milk all over his bright Kid Flash suit.

"You know, Grayson," Wally started, sighing with a complete 'im so done with this shit' face, "sometimes you can be a real dick."

"Well, that _is_ my name," Dick replied, a toothy grin on his adorable masked face. He then got up and proceeded to pick up the milk carton that Wally dropped, giving the yellow-clad teacher the best view of his fine ass. He then proceeded to sashay around the dining hall. All the while Wally's eye never left Dick's fine booty. That costume of his left very little to the imagination, the skin tight fabric accentuating every muscle and curve in just the right way.

As soon as Wally realized what he was doing, he shook himself back into reality only to see that Damian caught the yellow clad speedster red handed, or maybe red-gloved? Anyways, the point being that the freshman caught everything that just went down. And does he have something up his sleeve.

Now it was the end of the day, students were gone and teachers were finishing their paperwork in their respective classrooms. Perfect, Dick thought. Perfect. After the scene in the dining hall, Dick got this crazy idea in his head. He was going to win Wally over. But he's gotta do it in a way they doesn't seem like he's trying. He's got to make it seem like Wally's the one that sparked an interest. So, what's the solution? Hang from the ceiling. And this was the perfect day to do it. No tux "holding him back". As if one actually could.

Anyway, here was Dick hanging off the beam, upside down, all Spider Man style, outside of Wally's classroom waiting for him to come out to spook him. He was lost in thought when the taller man nearly ran into him. He stopped just in front of Dick's face, lips barely inches from one another. Dick blinked a few times in shock. God he was so close. And Wally jumped when he first saw the figure. Both stood still just staring into each other's eyes. This wasn't really the plan that Dick imagined, but this could do. Dick leaned in slowly only for Wally to cough, shake himself out of the trance of those striking blue eyes, and sidestep, trying to hide any color that crept onto his face.

Looking at his watch, he said, "Come on Grayson. We don't want to miss our train. Your brother is probably already there, and I'm sure as hell he would be pissed if you didn't get him that Blizzard."

Wally walked past the dazed Dick half expecting him to follow.

"He smells like watermelon…" Dick whispered to himself as he clumsily got down from the ceiling, hiding a dorky grin as he caught up with Wally. Little did he know that ahead of him, Wally was trying to calm his erratically beating heart.


	9. Dick's Adventure, Part 1: Dick's Day Off

Dick was running late today. It seemed that the water pressure in his shower just decided to randomly malfunction, making it much harder to wash his several different types of shampoo and conditioners out.

Then, after that fiasco, he noticed that he had forgotten to iron his shirt. He plugged the iron into the outlet and then ran into the kitchen to make himself some toast. Once the toast popped up and he put jam on it, he quickly ran back into his room to iron his suit. While flattening the suit out, he ended up getting strawberry jam on the garment.

Not even caring at this point, he threw the suit into a nearby hamper, unplugged the iron, and put on a button up, a bowtie, a pair of colorful pants, and his not so dressy dress shoes. Groaning at the prospect of having to go to work looking so… casual, he headed out the door. He was over halfway to the station when he realized he had forgotten his briefcase filled with his lesson plans for the day.

He jogged back to his building and saw none other than Wally leaving the building. Nodding in greeting to the ginger, Dick bolted up the stairs to retrieve the damn case. Glancing at his watch, he realized he was going to have to skip his morning tea if he wanted to make it to school on time. And he did, because Bruce was big on punctuality and if he ended up being late, Bruce might punish him. And by punishment, it means no homemade lunch from his dad. And that would suck.

* * *

Wally was having a great morning. He woke up before his alarm after a great night of sleep. He got up and took a long, hot shower, relishing in the spare time he had.

He got out, dried off, and ate the large breakfast he made himself.

Before he left to meet Dic- go to the subway station, he glanced at his outfit. He had a white button down on with a royal blue long sleeve cardigan, a grey tie, a gray pair of pants and black converse. All in all, Wally thought he looked pretty good.

He grabbed his bookbag, because only obnoxious teachers carry briefcases to a high school class, and left to go pick up some hot chocolate for himself. As he walked out of the building,Grayson ran past him, looking very disheveled, heading back to the apartment building.

Wally tried to sport a friendly greeting since he was in such a good mood, but Grayson barely noticed him as he zoomed past Wally.

"Poor guy, he's late."

"Anything else, dearie?" the middle aged barista asked, handing Wally his extra super chocolaty chip hot chocolate with double whipped cream. Although he is the only one who orders the drink, by it's pure amazingness, he was hoping to soon have a drink named 'The Wally'.

"No,I think that's al…" Wally thought back to Dick running late and said, "Actually, can I also have a small chai tea."

 _I'm in a good mood, why not? He probably likes those. I think I saw him drinking one yesterday._

"Okay, that will be 6.49," the barista told him.

Paying and leaving a rather meager tip, Wally strolled to the station and sipped on his delicious drink. He noticed that Dick was so late that Wally had finished his drink and thrown it away by the time the raven haired man showed up.

After catching his breath, Dick glanced longingly at the cup in Wally's hand. He could smell the beautiful aroma as he sat next to him to wait wait for the train. And of course as soon as he sat down the train arrived. He stood only to find he had sat in someone's gum.

"Fuck," Dick muttered as he and Wally walked onto the subway while subtly trying to cover the gum with his briefcase. Turning to Wally he said, "Today royally sucks. Running late, ruining a suit, having to wear such casual clothes to work, and no tea." The last part was spat venomously while glancing at 'Wally's' drink'.

"Actually, I got-"

"I know, I know. You got your drink. You're on time. You probably have had a great morning. I'm so happy for you," Dick said, the sarcasm practically dripping off his words.

"This is-"

"Okay, I get it, it's good. Awesome. Fan-fucking-tastic." Dick sat quietly and huffed before turning to Wally. "Sorry, man. I'm just stressed out right now. I love my morning tea."

"Dude…" Wally started trying to hide an amused smile, "this is for you. I noticed you running late and decided to get you a drink while at the coffee shop. Chai, right?" Wally asked while holding the cup out to the shorter man.

"Really? Thanks," Dick whispered, letting his head rest on Wally's shoulder lightly.

Wally stared at him and smiled fondly.

An 30-something year old man saw the display of affection and gruffly said, "Will you please go be fags somewhere else?"

"What?! We'r- I'm not. No. I'm not gay," Wally said quickly.

"So what if I am?" Dick interjected, "It's not like I went all homoerotic. I _could_ have grabbed his dick." he said gesturing to Wally's nether regions. Pent up anger seemed to ooze out of him.

"Um… actually. That might make me a bit -" Wally tried to explain.

The man scoffed, "Gays are the reason why divorces are so popular now. They taint the _real_ meaning of marriage."

"Actually, the ratio of strai-," Wally started.

"Gay marriage isn't the reason divorces are so popular. Are you stupid? They don't 'taint the real meaning of marriage.' If anything it's divorce rates that do that. You want to ban divorce? No, because that's just about as stupid as banning gay marriage. Just let people be happy." Wally noticed that Dick seemed to be shaking.

"Whatever, I can't save you. Just don't do any of that weird gay shit in public. The children shouldn't see that. It's unnatural."

"Unnatural? Really? I put my head on his shoulder. I didn't even hug him. I could have done so much worse than put my head on his shoulder. I mean, I could grab his adorable freckled face and give him a solid tongue lashing or I could sit on his lap and completely-"

"You could probably no-"

"I could have sucked his dick right here, right now, in fact…"

"Wait what? Dick don-"

Dick grabbed the base... of Wally's neck and pulled his lips to his own. Dick made a big spectacle about it, adding super fake moans and pants to the kiss. Wally just sat there very confused, and the man stared horrified as he witnessed the wrath of satan raining down on him. This was an abomination.

Dick pulls away, stares the man in the face, then grabs Wally by the hand and got off at the next stop.

"Dick this isn't-"

"I am so mad right now." Dick spat and then promptly broke down.

"It's not fair. Who cares if I'm gay. It's not like I picked to be different. That guy and so many other like him just don't understand." He was sobbing at this point.

After a few minutes of crying, he eventually calmed down to hear Wally on the phone.

"-yeah, so can you tell his dad we won't be in today. Thanks, Mr. Pennyw- Alfred? Ok, thanks Alfred. Have a good day."

Sniffling, Dick asked, "Why were you on the phone with Alfie?"

"Alfie? That's adorable. Well, anyways, I just called to tell him to tell your dad that we aren't coming into class today."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well we wouldn't want to damage your muscley man reputation at school now would we? We'll take a day off."

"We?"

"Uhh yeah, we. I'll stay with you. Plus You haven't let go of my hand yet."

"Oh, s-sorry." Dick dropped Wally hand.

"No it's okay. I don't mind this...I guess." Wally glanced at their intertwined fingers and then quickly looked away, hiding a blush. He wasn't exactly sure why he was being so nice, but he felt good today. He felt like helping, and Dick needed some help today. Besides they're neighbors, this is what neighbors do. Maybe minus holding hands, but it was chilly so he didn't mind.

"Okay. Thanks." Dick smiled and sucked in a deep breathe. "So where to, oh great fairy godmother?"

"I have the perfect place." Wally dragged Dick behind him, still holding his hand.


	10. Dick's Adventure, Part 2:Meeting the Fam

' _He said he's not gay.'_

' _Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't be bi.'_

' _Okay, but even if he was bi, that doesn't mean he goes for my type.'_

' _He did stick up for me today,'_

' _Yeah but he was so quick to deny we we're a thing.'_

' _Well, we aren't. And plus, he let me hold his hand. He said it was okay.'_

' _Maybe he's just being nice.'_

' _There is a line between being nice and liking someone. I think he may have crossed it.'_

' _If he had crossed it he would have jumped on the bandwagon of 'I could haves' on the subway.'_

' _Maybe he's just realizing he's not straight and isn't comfortable with the thought of being with a man yet.'_

' _Maybe-'_

Dick was doing the internal monologue version of 'he loves me, he loves me not' in his head while playing videogames with Wally. After Dick's breakdown, Wally decided to take him to his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's house. The two only lived four blocks away from the random stop they got off on, so Wally decided to bring the upset man back to his childhood home. However, they did stop by an ice cream parlor on the way over. Nothing says 'Cheer me up' like some good soft serve.

"Haha! Yes! Three wins for me. I'm amazing. Aren't I, Dickie-bird?" Wally boasted as he raised his arms in the air,a patch of pale, freckled stomach peaking out under his shirt, much to Dick's liking.

' _Dickie-bird?! DICKIE-BIRD?! He just gave me a nickname, he has to be into me.'_ Dick's heart sped up a bit.

"Haha...Dickie bird...I bet your dad calls you that. I'm so funny." Wally draped himself over the couch as he put down his controller, almost hitting Dick in the head as he sat on the floor. He casually draped his arm over the smaller man's thin sholders

' _Damn, it was just a joke. A shame, I really liked him calling me that... But this is nice ,too,'_ Dick thought as he placed his head on the redhead's shoulders.

"Hey, Wally...Can I ask you something?"

" Uh, Sure…. anything, Dick."

"Do you -"

Dick was cut off by Wally's Aunt Iris calling them into dinner.

Not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that Iris cut him off, Dick abruptly stood, grabbed Wally by the hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"I hope you like food. It's…" Iris paused for a second when they entered the kitchen. Wally saw her eyes move up and down. She then cleared her throat and started again. "Uhh...I-It's Wally favorite. Don't worry about the amount. It'll disappear." She gave them a slight smile then turned to set the table.

Wally was confused at first for her pause. She gave them such a surprised look. Wally looked down and noticed that Dick was still holding his hand. Quickly, he let go and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked forward, trying to act like that didn't happen.

Dick groaned slightly when Wally let go of his hand and went to sit at the table overflowing with food. Surely Iris didn't cook all of this for his sake.

Just as he sat down, he heard a "I FOUND IT!" and then saw Barry sprinting down the steps, frantically waving a party hat that said "KING FOR THE DAY" and plunked it on Dick's head.

"Wha-?" Dick started.

"This was Wally's hat when he was a kid," Barry stated. "Whenever he got beat up in the schoolyard by bullies or just had a rough day-"

"Uncle Barry, please. No."

"-we would put the 'King of the Day' hat on him. He would prance around like royalty in that thing. Maybe that's because whenever he wore it he knew he got to pick out dinner and what movie we would watch that night." Barry beamed and plopped himself down at the table.

"Uncle Barry, could you please not..." Wally covered his face as he all but slammed his head off the table.

"Yes, Dick, he was so cute. Every night he would run around in his Flash pajamas saying how someday he was going to be the fastest boy alive." Iris said with a light laugh.

Now, Wally was blushing all the way down to the base of his neck and Dick couldn't help but smile.

' _What a cute family.'_

"Wally, did you live with your aunt and uncle growing up?" Dick questioned,glancing at the photos of the Allen-West family. He was trying to take the focus off of him. He felt too awkward having these people dote on him.

Iris had just finished putting down the last dish as both Wally and Barry stuffed their mouths.

"Well, bot albays. -ut fflor mosf ob my life, yesh." Wally tried as bits of mashed potato flew out of his mouth.

"Oh. I see." Dick stated plainly, not wanting to push on the subject further. He knew firsthand what it was like to have no parents. No matter the circumstance, it hurts.

Just as Wally told Dick he had to try something, Iris heard a knock at the door. "Barry, would you go and see who's there?"

"Back in a flash," he winked at Wally, and then ran to the door unable to see Iris roll her eyes at his retreating form.

Barry walked back to the room with none other than Bruce and Damian Wayne. And what a scene they just walked in on. Dick was leaning close to Wally, about to try something on the ginger's fork while wearing a party hat on his head.

"I don't even want to know."


	11. Dick's Adventure, Part 3: The Wally

"I don't even want to know," Barry heard Bruce mutter under his voice as he watched his youngest son latch onto his oldest.

Upon seeing the entry of the dark haired duo, everyone stood up and walked towards them, some more eager than others.

"Who was it, Grayson? Who hurt you? I need a name, a description, something. Do you at least know what he looked like? I'll have father hire a sketch artist so I can track him. I would like to know the man who hurt you so I can kill him slowl-"

"Damian, that is enough." Bruce whispered, rubbing his youngest's back,and chuckling to himself since he was saying the same things to himself.

"But father, somebody hurt Grayson. They _have_ to pay." Damian's no nonsense attitude was showing.

"Later, Damian. We just stopped by to see if Dickie-Bird-"

"KNEW IT!" Dick heard Wally cheer to himself.

"- was here. Thank you for being such gracious hosts to Dick. Damian and I must be leaving now. I'll talk to you later, Dick." Bruce finished.

"Okay, bye dad, bye Dami," Dick bid farewell to his family as he turned back to Iris to tell her how delicious the meal was. Everyone made their way back to the kitchen. However, right as Bruce was about to head out the door, he turned around seeming to remember something.

'Wallace." his deep voice rang out.

"Y-yes?" Wally questioned nervously and turned around; it had always been a rule of thumb that whenever somebody used his actual full first name he was in trouble.

Bruce was stern and brooding as always, scaring Wally out of his pants, but things seemed to turn as Wally approached him.

"Thank you for today. I, as well as the rest of my family, appreciate what you did for Richard."It looked like there was a hint of a small bit of a grin, almost.

"It was nothing. I would do it again if the need arose, nobody deserves that kind of treatment he was on the receiving end of today." Wally's heart relaxed so much that it basically fell to the floor. Never would he have ever thought that something like that would fall from the scariest Wayne's mouth. Wally made his biggest smile he could muster without crying from relief. He was so sure that he would probably be dead, or worse, fired.

"Nevertheless, my sons and I thank you for your kindness and compassion today," Bruce then nodded and proceeded to leave the West-Allen household, heart a little lighter after seeing Dick so happy.

* * *

After a lovely, if not a bit disturbing seeing as just how much Wally and Barry could eat in one sitting, meal the two young men decided to head back home. They were offered a ride from Barry back to their apartments, but they decided to decline. Instead, they agreed to walk home.

' _We're alone. What do people do when they walk home with someone? Hold hands? I mean, it is cold. Do they talk? Obviously they talk, Grayson, don't be an idiot. But what do they talk about? The weather? Dull. Their day? We spent the whole day together. Do they walk really close together to radiate heat?' Do they-?'_

One of Dick's famous inner monologues was cut off yet again by Wally. "So dude," he began, "What did you think of my family? They were pretty excited today so don't take that the wr-"

"They were lovely," Dick said, watching his breath steam in the cool November air.

"They're so dorky, but I wouldn't have them any other way," Wally said with a grin on his face, feeling relaxed. He then turned to Dick and said, "So… now that you know my family, I guess I should ask about yours."

"Well," Dick started, slightly uncomfortable with the question, "my family is kind of complicated. It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time, so fire away," Wally said with a grin.

"Okay. Well, maybe I should start when I was born. My parents were from Romania in an international circus; I was actually born there. So, unfortunately, the world will never see a President Grayson."

"That's a shame. You would be a waaaaay better candidate than some of the people running. *Cough*Trump*Cough*.

"True, but there isn't much one needs to do to be a better candidate than him. Anyways, when I was eight, I was ready to perform with 'The Flying Graysons' who were known for doing daring acrobatics without the safety of a net. It was my first show, right here in Gotham, when it happened. The ropes snapped and they fell." Dick stopped for a few second fter that, perhaps just to keep his composure.

he then continued, "Having nowhere to go, no family to return to, I was put into the system. I was eight, tiny, grieving, and barely knew any English. So the detention center they placed me in was my hell on earth. And then I was saved. The White Knight of Gotham himself, Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist who inherited his father's company when he was 9, decided to take me in. Then he took in Jason, a kid off the streets, and then Timmy. And you know Damian, his only blood them all do death, most of the time. Oh and Alfie at the front desk is actually the family butler."

Wally stared aghast at Dick for a while. Who knew he had such a back story. " I had no idea. I do remember Aunt Iris doing an article on a billionaire taking in a kid who's parents died on the trapeze when I was like 10. I guess I just never pieced it together."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm glad that story is forgotten. I'm happy now, life's good."

"I have one question, though," Wally said.

"Fire away,"

"Why did billionaire Bruce Wayne open a high school and why does he principal it of all things? Shouldn't he be running his company?"

"Well, he doesn't really enjoy that aspect of his life so he hired a guy to run the company. Bruce is just the figurehead. He wanted a high school where he felt comfortable sending his kids, so he opened ours. Fun fact, he doesn't take pay as principal being rich and all."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Realizing something, Wally added, "Wait a second, you're ESL? And you teach _in English_?"

"Yeah, obviously being from Romania, I spoke Romanian. My parents were just starting to teach me English when they fell. Bruce actually taught me most of my English my first year with him. He home schooled me for a year, then opted to send me to school. I actually skipped a grade when I went in, being advanced in everything but English. I still struggle a bit with English sometimes. Nothing too noticeable, though. I think that's why Dami and I get along. His first language is Arabic. His mother raised him in the middle east until he was seven. Our only difference is that he skipped two grades, not one."

"Wow, I would have never guessed you or the demon to be ESL. The bond the two that the two of you share is really sweet though."

"Yeah it is. I know he doesn't seem it, but he's really a good kid." Hearing a quiver in the raven haired man's voice, Wally glanced over to Dick at this, and seeing him shivering, steered them into the cafe they get their drinks in every morning.

"Drinks are on me now," Dick said making his way over to the barista. Wally nodded and went to find them a place in the cafe.

"Anything else, dearie?" The barista asked, handing the short man his tea.

"Uh… yeah. Actually could you give me a medium extra super chocolaty chip hot chocolate with double whipped cream?"

"Wait, are you saying someone other than that ginger guy is ordering that?!" The barista asked, shocked at the idea that someone else could take that chocolate overload.

"Actually…" Dick pointed at Wally across the room trying to stack sugar packets and make a sugar tower.

"Oh, I see. Anything else I can do for you?"

Dick leaned over and whispered in her ear. She smiled and rang him up. Paying the $6.42 and leaving a hefty tip, he walked back to Wally, drinks in hand.

Looking up as Dick approached him, Wally noticed the barista writing on the chalkboard with the set prices of drinks. Wondering if prices were rising, or if they were adding a drink, Wally watched in anticipation. It wasn't until the barista stepped off the stool did Wally see what was up there. A new drink, 'The Wally' had been added to the list.

"OhmygoshDickdoyouseewhatisupthere? Theyaddedadrinknamedafterme! HowdidtheyknowIwantedmydrinknamedtheWally?"

"Slow down, Wally. Once I heard the barista say nobody orders your drink, I decided it should be named after you. I know it's not much compared to all you did for me today, but it's just a little token of my gratitude. I ho-"

Dick was cut off by Wally glomping him, spewing his thanks faster than the speed of sound. "OhmyGodDick! Thankyousomuch! Thisislikethebestthing! Ihavealwayswantedadrinknamedinmyhonor! Thisisthebestdayever!"

Dick relished in the warmth the hug brought him, secretly hoping the embrace would never end. Internally, he was going over what Wally just told him.

' _He said it was the best day ever. He spent his best day ever with me!'_

' _And he's hugging me. For an exceptionally long time.'_

Wally let go of the man after a good minute of speed saying his feelings. After chatting about the supposed 'War on Christmas' nonsense in the coffee world due to _cup designs_ of all things, the two drank their respective drinks in a comfortable silence, wondering how in the world they could have hated each other just a few short months ago.

' _Hmmm...Wally'_


	12. Wally Really Has to Remember to Sign In

Before either man knew it, it was Thanksgiving Break and in honor of this break, Dick's father insisted that his whole family go to Dick's for dinner. Why they (Bruce) decided to eat this year at Dick's tiny apartment and not at the Wayne's luxurious house was beyond Dick. Something about wanting to have a change of scenery or something this holiday was Bruce's lame excuse to check up on his birb's accommodations.

Walking up the stairs with Damian, Tim, Tim's 'friend' Conner, and Jason in tow, Bruce ended up running into none other than one of his co-workers and his wife.

"Barry," Bruce started, " how surprising to see you here. I thought you'd be home to eat with your family."

Barry, startled at the sudden appearance of his boss, sputtered, "Well… Iris and I promised to pick up Wally and to bring him home for thanksgiving, but… I kind of ate all the food. We were going to see if Wally would want to go out for a bite instead."

Bruce contemplated his story for a bit, before a mischievous grin spread across his face. for did he _have_ an idea. "Don't go out to eat. Have Wally come over Dick's with us. I'm sure Alfred made enough for the three of you."

"No, Bruce, we couldn't-" Iris started but was interrupted by the principal.

"I insist! The boys wouldn't mind at all if you came over, right boys?" Bruce smiled at the couple and then turned to the four behind him, giving them what his students dubbed the 'batglare'. Nobody is able to go against him when he pulls it out of his arse-nal.

"Oh, of course."

"Whatever Timmy wants is fine with me."

"As long as I can sit by Grayson."

"Whatever."

"I guess it's decided then. The Allen- West family will be dining with us tonight," Bruce said jovially whilst his three kids looked less than pleased at this intrusion.

So the group of six walked up to the fourth floor, only separating so to tell the residences of the apartment their holiday change of plans.

"You what!?" Wally almost shouted, upon hearing his sudden change of plans.

"He didn't really give us a chance to decline, kiddo."

"I don't mind going to Dick's or anything, but his demon brother is going to be there. That kid hates me. He thinks I have some ulterior motive when it comes to Dick or something," Wally complained to his aunt and uncle.

Iris and Barry just shared a knowing grin and ushered Wally into the hallway and towards Dick's apartment.

"It'll be fine. Plus when's the last time you had a high class meal? I swear these Waynes are loaded!"

"Welcome Mr. Allen, -West, Mr. West. May I take your coats?" Alfred inquired as he ushered the three into the apartment and towards the makeshift dining room. It seems they pushed the couch against the wall and placed a large table in the center of the living room.

"Hi Barry and Iris. It's been a while. How are you two?" Dick asked the couple, shaking Barry's hand and lightly pecking Iris on the cheek, as he tried to hide his nervousness.

"We're doing fine, Dick. You're charming as ever, I see. Wally sure is lucky to have you," Iris commented with a smile that was way too big for Wally's comfort.

"What did you say, Aunt Iris?" Wally asked.

"Nothing, dear. Lets sit down and not prolong the Wayne's dinner any longer."

Dinner went off without a hitch… who are we kidding? With these two families, the dinner was nothing short of embarrassing stories, awkward moments, and yelling. Lots of yelling, but not the bad kind.

Seating arrangements were a hassle. Damian insisted he sit by Dick, Dick insisted he sit by Wally, Tim knew if he wanted to live to see Black Friday, sitting by Damian was not an option, and Bruce wanted to sit across from Conner, Tim's guest for the night, and Wally to make sure his little birds were all right. No funny business.

Now this didn't seem too hard. But there are other things one must remember before sitting at a table with the Waynes. Neither Jason nor Damian were allowed to carve the turkey; knives and those two never mix well. For everyone to be satisfied, Bruce must serve himself first. God forbid he puts anything on Tim's plate before Damian's, or worse, Damian's before Dick's. By now, the boys were probably civil enough to let one be served before the other, but Bruce was not taking any chances. Anyway, Alfred was here, so less focus on him.

With all the other Wayne dinner problems that were bound to happen, the West's one problem might topple them all. Bruce knew Barry ate a lot, but exactly how much, he didn't know. And add Wally into the equation and you have, well, not enough food...ever. Not to mention, Conner looked like he could eat enough to feed a small army on his own. Poor Alfred. he took note on exactly how much more food he would have to prepare when guests came over.

As the dinner commenced, all the boys' faces began to turn pink. Wally finally realized what their parents were insinuating, and Dick wasn't that much help. He kept touching Wally's knee with his, and looking in his eyes way too much, and he wasn't denying any of the misconceptions! Who's side is he on?

Don't even get Wally started on Damian. Wally assumed Damian caught on, but knowing Damian, he thought it was serious. Which it was not. From across the table, he saw Damian's anger building up. And he swore, no one seemed to notice it. Or they did take notice, and knew better than to anger that demon child. Either way, wally was screwed when it came to being on Damian's bad side.

The kicks came soon after the glares. Damian insisted that it wasn't him, but Wally knew better. The child could swear left and right it wasn't him, and Dick, being wrapped around his finger, believed him.

This wasn't even the worst part. Wally never signed up for the most embarrassing dinner of his life. Jason, one of Dick's brothers, apparently had no filter. And unfortunately, nobody but him heard the insinuations that Jason asked him.

"So, how many times a week do you and golden boy get off?" "You know, I'm not surprised, you're just the type of guy Dickie-boy would go for." "Did your relationship start with just a casual fuck? Or did Dickhead actually try at a relationship for once?"

And to make matters worse, it seemed that every time Wally would try and tell Jason that there was no relationship between the two, he would just give him an all knowing look that just screamed, 'Sure, buddy. Keep telling yourself that,' and would then proceed to ask yet another string of embarrassing and revealing questions

Wally glanced over to Damian who was still kicking him and realized his face was heating up at every innuendo Jason threw into the wind about Dick and Wally. So, obviously, the only one who heard the claims was the same kid that would 110% take it the wrong way as well as probably ask for his death for Christmas. Not from Santa, though. He doesn't trust that bastard.

Finally, when Jason asked, "Hey Wally, when you ride Dickie-Bird, do you whisper sweet nothings to him? I heard from his past fucks he liked that," Damian got so angry that he 'accidentally' spilled gravy all over Wally's pants in a fit of rage.

"Shit, Wally are you okay? Come on back here, I'll lend you a pair of pants," Dick said, grabbing Wally's hand and quickly fumbling him to his room. The older adults giving each other knowing looks.

Wally looked back at the table to see Jason wriggling his eyebrows at him before turning to Tim and Conner, whom turned red.' At least I wasn't his only victim tonight,' Wally thought.

Despite Dick telling Wally he was only going to lend him sweatpants, he decided he couldn't wear _that_ shirt with _those_ pants and forced the ginger to change entirely.

Dressed in a pair of sweats that were above his ankles the showed his funky patterned socks and tee-shirt that would have been large on Dick but fit him snug, the duo walked out of Dick's room only to run into Damian who was not so discretely listening in on them.

"Damian," Dick began, "are you spying on us?" he asked with a playful tone in his voice while he grinned at the small boy.

"Tch, like I would be interested in you or your _boyfriend's_ mundane sex life, Grayson. Or whatever the hell you two were doing in there for exactly 23 minutes and 14.3 seconds. I just wanted to make West aware that his bedroom rights are going to be restricted because once again, HE. DID. NOT. SIGN. IN."

Dick laughed at Damian's comment and patted him on the head as he and Wally walked past him back to the dinner table. As they sat down, Bruce seemed to overhear their conversation and just sat there dumbfounded. What in the world is his youngest son could possibly be talking about? Sign-in sheet? Should he be checking in on Dick more often?

Meanwhile, as Wally gets pelted with jokes and innuendos, Barry and Iris are having the hardest time trying to not laugh. They always had a feeling, and it's been growing stronger ever since Dick came into Wally's life. Turns out, the Waynes are feeling the same way. Wally's face seemed permanently flushed and Dick, not helping whatsoever, just thought it was adorable.

As the dinner came to a close, the families finally returned to their respective homes, leaving Dick and Wally in the apartment, by themselves, together. As they cleaned, Wally started to sing Christmas Carols, and despite Dick's best efforts to not join in, he ended up singing his own off key rendition of 'All I Want for Christmas is You'. Together, the boys sloppily cleaned and giggled about the night's events, trying their best not to knock something over as they danced to premature Christmas songs.

"You know," Dick said once they settled down on his couch, "I wish we got along better when we first met. It's been really nice getting to know you. You don't suck as much as I thought."

Taken aback for a second, Wally grinned. "I guess you're not as much of an ass as I thought. Although, that ass is not half bad itself."

"Pfft, well you look just short of dashing in my clothes." to be mostly honest, Dick thought Wally looked nice...okay fine, his butt looked nice, the rest was just comical, yet cute. Just like him.

"Please, I pull this off way better than you. You can't compete with the Wall-Man."

"Wow, Wall-man? That's almost as bad as Dickie Bird."

"Don't hate cause mine's better. Your brother literally referred to you as 'Dickhead' today."

"Well, he likes what he sees."

"Oh my god, dude no."

"Dude yes. You have to admit, it'd be odd for somebody _not_ to admire this." Dick boasted, while gesturing to …his nether regions.

"See, when I heard him call you that, I thought it meant you gave good head, not...that."

"Wanna see for yourself?" Cue a suggestive eyebrow wiggle shot in the ginger's direction.

"And… on that note, I think it's time for me to head out. But maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime," Wally laughed with an over-exaggerated wink and walked out of Dick's apartment, leaving behind a slightly disappointed, but giddy, blushing Dick.


	13. Sick Dick

It is so freaking cold. Now don't get it wrong, Wally loves snow just as much as any other hyper red head, but there is no snow. Just the icy breath of the unforgiving sky, trying to make these few weeks before Winter break absolutely terrible. Wally shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, trying to dig into some sort of warmth out of them while burrowing his face into his new scarf. He made a mental note to thank Aunt Iris for it later.

Letting out some dragon breath into the chilling air, Wally smiled upon meeting his neighbor at the subway station.

"You know, if you would just get up a little earlier we could walk here together, and I wouldn't have to freeze to death by myself." The dark haired man grumbled while having a contradictory grin on his face.

"Nah, no thanks. You'd probably try to make a move. Way too much time for you to think about it," Wally joked while gladly taking his special hot chocolate from the man's hands.

"Fair enough."

"So, how's the first week back treating you? The kids have absolutely no will to even try to learn and I'm not far behind them. Why can't we just have a gigantic break between November and January? Wouldn't that be so awesome?"

Dick chuckled, "It'd be pretty asterous."

Wally was about to comment on that word which made no sense when Dick turned his face and sneezed, followed by a shiver that ran through his whole body. Wally the noticed that Dick's face seemed pretty pale, with the exception of his red nose and ears. His eyes had bags and he seemed to just look plain awful, well considering how he normally looks. It would take a lot of effort for Dick to look bad. Wally stared at him. He seems a bit sick.

"Here." He sighed while taking off his red and yellow knitted scarf and wrapped it around Dick's neck, making sure to cover his ears. "There all better. You look much cozier now." Wally smiled and turned to sip at his hot chocolate, hoping the train would come by soon so he wouldn't have to freeze his neck off while they waited.

Dick would have protested if he had the energy, if he ear's weren't about to fall off, and if this scarf didn't smell like watermelon, like Wally. Oh god, this crush on Wally was getting pretty out of hand. He was going to drive himself crazy if he kept taking every little act as some romantic gesture. He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.

While riding the train to school together, Wally noticed Dick looked a little green. Wally scooted closer to Dick, hoping to warm him up, and asked, "Are you feeling alright, dude? You look kinda sick."

"Y-yeah-," Dick started, only to be cut off by his own yawn, "I'm fine, just a little cold is all."

' _Little cold, my ass,'_ Wally thought. Unconvinced, Wally let it go until they got to school. He parted ways with Dick in the hallway and made a beeline for Principal Wayne's office. He was going to ask if Dick could go home early. But when he got there, a note on the door stopped him from going any farther. Mr. Wayne was gone on a trip and won't be back until next week. Wally grumbled in annoyance and walked to his classroom. He'll just check up on Dick later in the day. Just to make sure he was okay… yeah...just that. Who was he kidding, he was going to make sure his room was warmer than necessary, ask the lunch ladies to make soup for him, and take over his lunch duty so he could rest. And why, you may ask, would he go through all this trouble? because neighbors make life easier on each other, right? Right?!

While Wally ran around the school like a maniac asking for favors, Dick was in his room, face planted on his desk as he groaned in agony. To be totally honest, he felt like shit and he could wish for nothing more than to go home, curl up in a ball, and have Wal-...no nevermind. Just going home would suffice.

Too tired to actually teach, Dick had his classes watch Bill Nye the Science Guy, despite every student asking why they're watching science videos in math, to which they got the annoyed reply, "Science and math go hand in hand, you simpletons," from Damian, defending Dick's honor.

"Oh, like Mr. Grayson and Mr. West?"

"Exactly," Dick replied, not comprehending the question. After a minute of mulling over what was just said, he exclaimed, "Wa-Wait. No, not like Mr. West and me. We're _just_ friends." But it was too late, the damage was done. He literally admitted to a classroom full of gossiping freshmen and _his own brother_ that he at least thought something more of Wally than just a platonic relationship.

Normally, he'd try to protest it, but he was just too god damn tired to even bother. Let them spread what they will, It's not like he minds the rumors anyway. Damian was already fuming and denying every last bit for him. Ugh, this day will never end.

What only added fuel to the fire was Wally insisting on helping Dick any and each way possible throughout the day. From the soup he brought to him to checking in on him every period, it wasn't that far of a leap from colleagues to boyfriends.

And of course, Wally was nothing short of confused when he had kids coming up to him asking about him getting it on with his favorite math teacher. Why the hell would they want to know if he had sex with his tenth grade, ancient, and disgustingly ugly but brilliant geometry teacher Mrs. Silvester was beyond him. They called her the anti-golden ratio, because she was anything but aesthetically pleasing. Anyways, in layman's terms, Wally was confused by his student's change of attitude towards him.

That is, until none other than Damian Wayne came up to him at the end of the day, demanding to know why his brother confessed to being attached to him.

"That's right, West. Someone asked about yours and his relationship and he initially agreed to being in one with you, He denied it afterwards, but nonetheless, he admitted.

"Damian," Wally chuckled, a bit nervously, " Dick's sick. Couldn't you tell? He probably just had a slip of the tounge."

"That better be the only place his tongue slips in relation to you," the young boy ranted, before stalking away.

' _What the hell, Dick? Was that really a slip of the tongue or do you actually feel that way?'_ Wally thought, going towards Dick's room to see if he was ready to head home.

Wally planned to ask Dick about the slip during their ride home, but he noticed a weight on his shoulder. Looking over he found that Dick was so ill that he fell asleep. He looked somewhat peaceful, for a sick person, so Wally just let it slide. It didn't really bother him.

Once they reached their stop, Wally tried to wake Dick up, but it was pointless. The young man was dead to the world. Knowing he couldn't just leave him there, he lifted his lithe body in his arms and toted him back to their apartment building, with a bit of struggle. Wally was no Superman.

He finally reached Dick's door. Then he stared at it. How the fuck was he going to get in? He has no idea where Dick's keys were, he didn't know if he had a spare, and there was no way he could even open the door with Dick in his arms. Unless he put him down on the floor and that would not be a gentle process. Wally thought of just waking Dick up right then and there until he saw Dick face. His cheeks were red, his lips pale, and his brows were slightly furrowed. Wally felt a small twinge in his chest. He can't just leave him alone. He's way to weak for anything. Wally rested his forehead against Dick's to check his temperature. Shit was he hot. His temperature that is.

Wally mulled over his thoughts for a few seconds more before fumbling for his keys and basically kicking down his own door.

SECOND HALF OF THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT SOON, AND CHRISTMAS CHAPTER ON DECEMBER 20TH.


	14. Wally's Folly

SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT, BUT YESTERDAY WAS MY 18TH BDAY SO PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY! (Plus Holy shit, longest chapter yet!)

Wally thought getting Dick into his own apartment would be the hardest and weirdest thing he's done a day, well at least he thought that until he was standing in the middle of his living room, arms ready to fall off with Dick in his arms. Where in the hell was he supposed to put him?

' _The chair? Wait, not good for his back. The couch? What if he rolls off? The table isn't an option. So, the bed then.'_

Wally gingerly sets Dick down on the bed, laying his head on one of his nicer pillows and...Shit...what was he supposed to do about Dick's clothes? There was no way he would be comfortable sleeping in a 3-piece suit that was probably worth more than the bed he was currently sleeping on. Wally guessed Dick could just wear his own clothes...but how was he going to change him?

Trying to stall, Wally left Dick on the bed and began to slowly rummage through his clothes. He decided that perhaps a shirt with no holes would be nice, maybe no stains too. Finally finding one suitable to give to Dick, Wally then rummaged slowly through his drawers for a pair of sweatpants. And once he brought the shirt and pants to his bed, he just stood there. For like, 13 minutes. Contemplating whether or not he should wake the poor guy or just dress him himself.

Wally decided that if he waited any longer he would probably run and leave Dick by himself.. and that wouldn't be cool at all. Sucking in a deep breath and clamping his eyes shut, he went to unbutton Dick's shirt. Wally felt his hands becoming sweaty and his heart rate picking up. Why on Earth was he so nervous? This is just a bro trying he help out another bro...nothing weird.

After a lot of closed eye fumbling, Wally somehow managed to fully undress and dress Dick with no casualties. Now that that is done, Dick needed some medicine. Wally placed the back of his hand atop Dick's forehead, it was super hot now. Wally ran into his medicine cabinet looking for some Tylenol, grabbed a glass of water, and made his way back to the bed.

"Hey.. Dick?" Wally cooed as he lightly tapped his shoulder. "I've got some medicine for you."

Dick groaned as a reply and turned onto his side.

Chuckling, Wally tried again. "Come on, your fever is really bad."

Keeping his eyes closed, Dick mumbled something unintelligible and let Wally hand him the glass of water, but he refused the pills.

"Come on, Dick, you HAVE to take this. Otherwise, I'm going to have to give you a bath. And that, my friend, would be hella awkward."

' _But also super hot. Wait, no no no, not hot. Dick is my bud, it would most certainly not be hot if i bathed him, getting to see those chiseled abs or his adorable d-'_

Wally's thoughts were cut off by Dick mumbling something. "Sorry dude," he started,"Could you repeat that? Kinda got lost in my own little world."

"I don't do pills…" Dick mumbled into the pillow.

"What?"

"Bruce only gives me liquid medicine…"

"You're joking, right?" Wally could only hope.

"Nope, for an openly gay man, I have an extremely high gag reflex." Wally swore he could see hints of a grin spread across his face.

Wally stared aghast. ' _What a prince..'_ "I can help you out with that li'l problem if you want." Realizing what he just said, he turned beet red and continued, "With the pills, not the gag reflex-thingy!"

Dick smiled a bit and lightly punched Wally's arm. Gesturing for the pills, he opened his mouth wide open. Wally scoffed put the pills in his mouth and helped him sit up so he could down the meds.

"Look, Dickie-Bird, they're small just put them on your tongue, take a mouthful of water and pretend they were never there." Wally tried to soothe Dick by rubbing tiny circles into his back.

Dick almost choked on the pills. " Dude, I was just fucking with you" He laughed and swallowed the pills without water.

"Oh, haha…" Wally flushed and stood up abruptly. "Uhh, well then.. do you want something to eat? Like..chicken soup or something? Or would you like more pillows or…"

"What I'd really like is for someone to just lie here with me and cuddle."

"Dude, you sure? You're not fucking with me again, are you?"

"Nope, dude. This is 100% authentic. I'm cold and I need some TLC via cuddles. So… whadaya say?"

"I-I..really?"

"Mhmm." Dick scooted over and lifted the blanket for Wally.

"Mind if I just...ya know...take off my shirt? I usually get way too hot in bed."

"How will I ever cope with a hot shirtless man next to me?" Dick brought his hand to his forehead in a dramatic fainting fashion.

"Do you have to say it like that? It's already kinda weird." Awkwardly, Wally crawled into bed.

Dick just winked in reply and snuggled up next to him.

"Really man? Spooning?"

"It's cold. Deal with it."

"It would be cold if you weren't burning as hot as a furnace."

Wally was met with silence. He looked over Dick's shoulder to see his sleeping face. He was still very pale and Wally could feel his body shaking. As awkward as this was, Wally decided that this was probably best for Dick. Wally scooted closer letting his legs became entangled with his. Soothing Dick, Wally slowly rubbed his back with little circles, humming Can't Help Fallin' in Love With You And eventually he too drifted off to sleep with the entrancing smell of Dick.

Wally woke to Richard licking his hand.

"Ugh, Richard...what are you doing?" Wally groaned and tried to roll over but a weight on his chest stopped him from moving.

"...Mmm...sleep...ing…"

' _What? My dog can talk?'_ Peaking through one eye, Wally spotted a head of messy dark hair resting on his chest. ' _Oh, that's why it was so warm, Dick's here.'_ Wally grumbled again before opening both eyes. Dick was resting his head on Wally's chest, his arms were wrapped around Wally's bare torso, their legs were impossibly intertwined,, and for some reason Wally's arms was wrapped around Dick's lower back and his hand was...very close to Dick's butt. Using his free hand, Wally pushed Dick's hair back and felt his forehead.

"I guess you're just normally hot…" Wally winced at the innuendo, but continued anyway. "Are you feeling okay?"

"..Mmm...I'm… d'want t' go ...sch..ool." Dick nestled his face deeper into Wally's chest, mumbling something unintelligible.

Laughing, Wally picked up his phone. "I'll take that as a not really." Wally dialed the school waiting to tell them that he and Dick were not planning to go to work today. He absentmindedly stroked up and down Dick's back. Weirdly enough, this position that he and Dick were in was really comfortable. Dick may be hot, in the temperature sense, beyond compare and that fact that Dick was here at all was just...weird, but Wally really wouldn't mind just staying here. Plus, Dick's hairs is really soft and it feel so nice on his che-

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Oh, sorry, it's Wally." the sudden voice of Alfred brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, Mr. West. How can I help you?"

"Ah, well, Dick came down with a fever yesterday and he's still not feeling up to par, so we won't be coming to school today."

A small chuckle was heard through the phone, "That explains why you both missed homeroom."

"What?!" Wally pulled the phone from his face and looked at the clock. 9:38 am. Jesus Christ, they missed homeroom and first period. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Alfred. I didn't know it was so late. We just woke up and-"

"No need to explain...we?"

At that, Wally's faced turned red, "I-I, no..well yes. But not like that. I mean…"

"It's fine, it's fine. Please take good care of Master Dick and have a lovely morning."

Wally heard a click then the line went dead. 'God, now Alfred has the wrong idea…'

Dick seemed to fall back asleep. Wally slipped out from beneath him, pulled a shirt on over his head and ran to the kitchen. Somehow he was going to make breakfast.

Dick heard the sounds of footsteps in rhythm to the bouncing of his body. Right now he felt like dying, his head was spinning out of control, he was hot and freezing all at the same time, and he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. And even when he was slightly conscious, black and purple blobs obstructed his view. He pieced together that Wally was carrying him and normally, he would be jumping for joy, but god...he was going to die. And not a moment too soon, he felt the comfort of a bed. Assuming it was his, he was about to strip right then and there, that is until he saw Wally hovering above him, eyes shut tightly with a shirt in his mouth. ' _What in the worl- OH MY GOD HE'S UNBUTTONING MY SHIRT_ ' As if Dick's face wasn't red enough. Rotating his head side to side, Dick confirmed that this was not his appartment. He decided to lie still though and just relish in the moment of Wally changing , how in the world could you move? If a blushing hot ass ginger was above you and undressing you, would you really stop them? The answer is no. Never. Unfortunately, halfway through, Dick slipped out of consciousness again. After that he can't remember much else. There was one point where Wally was trying to give him medicine, hopefully he didn't say anything too weird. Hopefully nothing too weird happened. How could he fuck something as simple as taking pills and going back to sleep up, anyways?

Dick woke up around six, the usual time he woke up to go to work. He felt groggy, his mouth was dry, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, he had a pounding headache, and something was snoring behind him. Turning around he was met with freckles...so many god damn freckles. 'Wait...why was Wally here...in bed...with him? AND WHERE IS HIS HAND? Phew, it was under his head, not...there.'

After a quick look around the room, Dick saw that he was _not_ in his room, but rather in Wally's. Then he remembered that Wally took him here because he was sick. His fever seemed to be dying down, but ugh. He felt sticky and just blah. The fact that Wally was hot, in every sense, wasn't helping his situation. Dick managed to slip out of the bed, feel the walls for the bathroom, wash his face...and his neck...and his chest..and whatever. This shirt was coming off. Patting his face dry with a nearby towel, Dick made his way back to the bed. Stopping at the edge, he thought about just going back to his own apartment, but it was a far walk. And it would be lonely over there. Besides, his keys were in his coat, that he can't find. So yeah, might as well just stay. Crawling back into bed, Dick put his head on Wally's chest, because why the hell not? If questioned, he could just say he did it in his sleep.

"Ow!, Stupid toast!" Wally waved his hand frantically, trying to cool it off. Okay, so maybe making food wasn't Wally's forte, but the thought he'd try his best. And that's how Wally ended up with a plate full of what couldn't even pass as toast, but rather char. How he managed to not burn his apartment down yet, is a mystery to all, for his culinary skills were never his strongsuit. He guessed that only cereal will be on the menu this morning.

"You would think a Chemistry teacher would know how to not burn things."

Wally turned around to see Dick waddling towards him. His arms were over his head stretching. Wally smiled a bit. His pants were too big on Dick so they covered his feet completely...and oh my god.

"What happened to your shirt?!" If Wally were drinking something right now, he would have definitely spit it out. Jesus, Dick has some nice ab-, no no. Stop Wally. Don't think about that.

"You were too hot." Dick winked, causing some color to rise into Wally's cheeks "So since you burned everything, What am I going to eat?"

"You're such a prince. You know that right?" Wally scoffed and got a bowl and spoon for Dick.

"Only if I get saved by a knight in shining armor will I respond to that name. Are you willing to try for my hand?"

"For someone who fell asleep on the subway and had to be carried up to their apartment, you sure do ask for a lot."

"You did insinuate I'm spoiled like a prince."

"A bit."

"Yet you wait on me hand and foot."

"I'm making an exception for you, you're sick."

"Oh, so you're saying if I wasn't sick, you wouldn't cuddle with me."

"NO! I mean… yes? Maybe… I don't know! It was nice I guess, you are pretty hot… for a dude… no homo?"

Dick was taken aback by the seriousness Wally was talking with. Dick laughed, "Haha, okay. I guess you're just a cuddler. Doent mean you're gay. Relax." he averted his eyes

"Did someone just knock at the door?"

"Mr. Smythe, I'm leaving."

"Damian, sit down. You're not going anywhere."

"Ha, you honestly think you can boss me around? _You_ of all people. Pffft. I've killed men stronger and bigger than you. And I am the most physically fit student God ever graced you to meet. So, pray tell, why can't I leave. I want to see my bro- Grayson."

"Damian, if you leave, I'm going to have to tell your father."

"Grayson's more important. And anyways, you won't be telling him a thing."

"And why's that, kid?"

"216 Grove street. Two kids, six and eight. Wife expecting. Nice house, white picket fence, tire swing, red door, the works. If you want to return to that tonight, I suggest you let me go." With that, Damian stalked out the gym door and to the subway station to go see his brother.

"Grayson?" Damian walked in through the door of Dick's apartment. "Are you here?" he narrowed his eyes. It's way to quiet for him to be here… So where could he-

THUMP!

A loud sound came from the apartment next to Dick's.

"I swear West, if any funny business is going on I'll kill you." Damian slammed Dick's door shut.

"WEST! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU ARE DEFILING MY BROTHER I WILL MURDER YOU!" Opening Wally's door after a harsh knock, he was met with Wally and Dick, both shirtless...wrestling on the floor.

"Dami?"

"WEST!"

"Oh, shit."

Quickly trying to explain the situation, Dick frantically said, " Dami, this isn't what it looks like! I was sick yesterday and Wally let me stay over. He wanted to make sure I was alright!"

"You're not sick, West is." Damian dropped his backpack on the floor and lunged for Wally.

Wally stumbled off of Dick and ran.

Dick knew the only way to stop this scene. It would be a low blow, but if it saved lives… it would totally be worth it.

"Dami, Santa's watching. He's on special alert if you're bad. Remember that before you hurt Wally."

Damian blanched, looked at Wally and said, "You and your accomplice win this round." And for a precautionary measure, hugged the unsuspecting ginger and added, "Happy now, fat bastard?"

"Dami-" Dick started but was cut off by Damian dragging Dick off the floor and back into his apartment. Before Damian slammed the door, he made an 'I'm watching you' gesture towards Wally, then left.


	15. Never had a Purple One Before

"Why the hell isn't it snowing, it's almost freaking Christmas?" Wally asked Dick as they exited the school on the last day before winter break.

"El Niño is a bitch, I guess," was Dick's only reply.

"But dude, the song is 'White Christmas', not 'Green Christmas'," Wally complained.

"Bro, chill. I'm not complaining. If it were any colder, I would have to wear a _winter_ jacket," with a shiver he added, "Do you know how hard it is to find a winter jacket that matches what I wear? Pea coats are perfect."

"It's not my fault you're a totally meterosexual and your opinion on the weather is based purely on what jacket you can wear, unlike me. My opinion is based on song and memories and the awesomeness that is a white Christmas."

"Dude, you don't get it. Winter jackets are the actual worst. They're too big, they don't match _anything_ , and they're puffy. I hated looking like a marshmallow when I was a kid and Bruce would put me in winter jackets," Dick was practically cringing at the memories of the puffy attire.

"Aww, don't be like that, I'm sure you make an _adorable_ marshmallow in a winter jacket."

Dick wasn't sure if his cheeks turned red from embarrassment or because the wind picked up. Probably the former, but who knows…

When they arrived home, Wally found a package addressed to him. Dick stayed back to see what it was.

"It's from my Uncle Barry!" Wally exclaimed. "He left a card on top, it says, "Dear Wally, I saw this while out and thought it was about time I bought you one, and I didn't think it would be the best Christmas gift so I'm dropping it off a bit early. I figured you and Dick would be able to get some enjoyment out of it. I don't feel guilty buying one for you, because I'm just your Uncle. Love, Your Favorite Uncle. (P.S. Don't tell Aunt Iris, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.)"

"Man, it must be a new video game or something! Aunt Iris _hates_ video games," Wally explained as he ripped open the box, a wide grin across his face.

His smile fell, when he realized just what Uncle Barry bought him. It most certainly was _not_ a video game. Lying there in the box was nothing else but a purple dildo. A harsh blush crept onto Wally's cheeks and up his ears as he tried to hide it from Dick.

"Awww, Wally, what is it? Not a video game? Just let me see. I promise I won't mind if it's a Playboy or Penthouse or something. Maybe Barry didn't realize I was gay or something. He did say we could enjoy it together, so I have a right to see, even if i won't necessarily enjoy _that."_

"No. Dick, he definitely knows you're gay. But… I have to go now."

Before Wally could run away, Dick grabbed the package out of his arms. Looking down and seeing its contents, he said, "Ohhh, so that's what he meant by I would enjoy it. Makes sense. I like the color, never had a purple one before. But…why would he think you'd like it?"

Dick looked up to see the lobby was deserted. Looking back at the package, he added to himself, "Well, if he really doesn't want it, it would be a shame if it went to waste…" And then proceeded to take it up to his room.

Dick decided it would be best if he forgot the whole dildo scene ever happened and just went on with Wally as if nothing was wrong.

And Wally was fucking pleased that Dick didn't bring it up again.

Dick had been waiting weeks for his new game to come in the mail. Amazon was so backed up with orders that they lost his package twice.

Finally, today was the day. The day that it comes in the mail. The day he gets to play it.

Well, it would have been if it wasn't for a fucking typo he put in the shipping address.

Wally came knocking down his door, ecstatic about a game coming to him in the mail.

"Dude, it had to be you who bought it for me! How did you know I wanted it? I've been tight on cash, buying gifts and all, so I couldn't afford it right now. I had to sink to the level of watching people play it on YouTube. And all along, you knew! And got it for me! You really are the best friend a guy like me could ask for! Thanks!"

"Not a problem, dude. I figured you'd like it!" Dick said, internally groaning at the fact that Wally had him wrapped around his finger.

After giving Dick a quick hug, Wally ran back to his room, no doubt to play the game. And Dick just smiled, not being able to stop from thinking, ' _Why the fuck did I have to fall in love with my bro. My_ straight _bro.'_

It was now December 22nd, and Dick was sitting in Wally's living room, playing the video game with the scarlet-haired man when he noticed a photo album in the corner of the room.

"Walls?" Dick began to ask.

"What's the matter, man?"

"Nothing, just… why do you have a photo album over there? You don't seem like the sentimental type."

"Well, when I was about six, I moved in with Aunt Iris and her boyfriend at the time, my now Uncle Barry. My parents… well, let's just say I don't like to reminisce about them. Anyways, when I moved in, it was like a fresh start. The only thing missing was pictures. I had none of my life before Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. They were all at my parent's house. When I brought this up to them a few months later, they went nuts with pictures. And thus the photo albums were made. I have more at their house, though."

"That's really sweet. Bruce went wild with the pictures for a while, too. Like you, I came to him with nothing of my past. I only had one picture. Alfred, insisted that we needed more to preserve memories. Each of us, Me, Bruce, Damian, Jason, and Tim have one of our own, though i doubt they're as extensive as your's are. But, enough about mine, I want to see fetus-Wally."

Pausing the game, Wally went to retrieve the album as well as a blanket. Snuggling up to the shorter man, Wally draped them in the fuzzy blanket and opened the book.

Seeing the first page's contents, Dick let out a little squeal. Staring back at him was an eight year old Wally, smiling with a tooth missing, and holding the missing tooth in his hand.

"Oh my God, Wally. You were adorable!" Dick exclaimed, a wide grin plastered on his face as he stared at that cute little face.

"Yeah, I was. You think I'm freckly now? Wait 'til you see me as a kid in the summer."

"Ohmygosh, look how cute you were as the Flash!"

"I lost that tooth by being hit in the face by Beatrice Waller for telling her she'd look better if she smiled once in awhile. Looking back, I totally deserved that punch."

"Awww, you got your first chemistry set for Christmas! Barry must have really wanted you to like science like he does, huh?"

"I won that blue ribbon for a quantum mechanics paper I wrote in seventh grade."

"Wally, why are you crying?"

"Oh just the usual 'The icecream truck drove away before I could get one for myself. Don't worry, though. Uncle Barry ran after it and got me not one but _two_ icecreams."

"I didn't know you went to states for Track and Field!"

"I was second in the state. I got a full ride to school because of that, I was so lucky."

This went on for the whole album, little comments being shared until they finished.

Not wanting it to end so soon, Dick went over and grabbed his album to share with Wally.

"Dude, weren't you embarrassed to wear a leotard?"

"I was raised in the circus, at the time I had no shame."

"You did gymnastics in school?! I didn't even know that was a thing!"

"Yeah, didn't really help with my 'I don't like guys' façade I had going on in school."

"Oh man, look at you in glasses! You look like such a dork!"

"I was a dork…"

"Mathletes dude, really? Talk about social suicide!"

"Ohhh, who's the redhead?"

"Barbara. She was my best friend growing up, and when I needed it, my beard."(1)

"HAAHHA look at you, all dressed up for a party. You look so uncomfortable!"

"Why are there only two candles on your cake when clearly you look about ten."

"Adoption day party, duh. We _all_ have one. It celebrates when our family got larger in contrast to being down on when we lost everyone. It's almost like a second birthday. Dami felt a little gypped that he didn't get one at first, because he wasn't adopted. When we found that out, we gave him one for the day he came to live with us and left his mom, who btw, is batshit crazy."

Lying there, with Dick, Wally finally came to a conclusion. This right here, domestic stability is what he wanted in life. Being able to talk about everything, the good and the bad, and not feel alienated by it. With Dick, he felt he could just be himself. Never before with any of the girls he dated had he felt this...this feeling. The feeling that he could only describe as love.

' _Fuck, I think I'm in love with my bro.'_

(1) Barbara is not Dick's facial hair. A beard refers to when a non straight person has someone of the opposite sex that acts as their significant other when they go out to things like parties and such. Basically, when Dick needed to seem straight, Barbara would pretend to be his girlfriend (she was aware that it wasn't a relationship!)


	16. But Will There be Nachos? (rewrite)

Sorry! We've been really busy with midterms, jobs, school, life stuff... yep all that so here's the next part. It was supposed to be for New Years, but on well. It's Valentines Day.

(btw.. . this was uploaded before but We still needed to fix it alot. So here's the better version. the ad it again, we changed some stuff.)

I would recommend you re-read it ( and to all the reviewers who said it felt rushed... Well it was because I was trying to post something quick to give more time for editing ! Here's a better version and hope it's more to your liking!)

And thanks to Eva for helping!)

* * *

"What the hell is with the weather?" Dick grumbled into his many many blankets. Out of nowhere, winter decided to do it's thing and make the world cold, much to Dick's disappointment. Once again, he hated winter coats.

Dick's been in his apartment all day grading papers...by himself. He and Wally usually would grade together over some pizza and beer sometimes even a movie is put on, but Wally's been away for a few days. He and his uncle had to go be somewhere, he didn't really say much about it and Dick didn't really care where he went. He just… really wanted to know when he would be back. Because, in all honesty, Dick was bored out of his mind. Grading hasn't been as much of a distraction as he thought it would be and Damian's been a little too busy to come over and hang out. Basically, school was a drag with Wally gone. Dick got too used to the way Wally would show up in his classroom, asking for a new marker, complaining about Damian, pulling some kind of harmless prank, or that faint scent of sweet watermelon that would arise every time Wally passed by. Wally would have to be back in time for Valentine's Day to start. He'd have to… right?

A text from his phone jolted Dick from his daze. Thinking it was Wally, he quickly scrambled out of bed, almost falling flat on his face while he struggled to free himself from his cocoon, and answered the call.

"Oh hey, Megan. Oh, you're having a Valentine's Day party? Could I bring someone? Mhmmm….yeah...yep...okay. No, not a date. Yes, he's cute. So I can? Thanks! We'll see you there!"

Right as Dick hung up the phone, he heard a knock at his door. Disregarding the fact he just got out of the shower (aka, he was shirtless), he walked to the door.

Swinging it open, he was shocked to see a familiar head of red hair. Particularly overjoyed, he glomped the man saying, "OhmygodWallaceyou'vereturned! Imissedyousosososososomuch! It'ssobooooooringherewithoutyou!" He countinued to hang off of his neck until the redhead spoke.

"Dick… calm down.. I was just visiting the family for a few days." Wally chuckled at Dick's over hyperness. He really did miss Dick's smile. It was so nice to be home again.

"That's great and all, but guess what?!" Not giving Wally anytime to answer, he started again, " I got invited to a Valentine's party this week, isn't that exciting?" Dick pulled back of bit and started to bask in the scent of watermelon wafting off of his...friend.

"Um… that's good I guess." Dick started to notice some color arising behind the freckles of Wally's face as he continued. " For now I'm just gonna go to my place and order something. I'm pretty hungry. But that's kinda difficult being, ya know, hugged."

"Oh, not a problem," Dick started while releasing Wally, he sort of forgot he was shirtless...just for a moment though. "I'll come with you."

"Dude…. don't you want to like...put on a shirt maybe?" Wally questioned, hoping to God that the shorter man would put on something to cover up that hot body. It was... distracting.

"I'll just wear one of yours! And in exchange I'll pay for lunch." Dick ran back into his room for his phone, checked his still damp hair for a few strays, and stepped out of his apartment all within a few seconds.

"You sure you're really willing to pay for all of that food?" Wally asked slightly amused.

"Please, dude, Bruce just gave me a hefty amount of money for Christmas, I could feed a hundred Wally's with this and still be able to re-buy my wardrobe...several times."

Okay so maybe that was an exaggeration, but come on it was Wally. He would if he had to.

* * *

Once in Wally's apartment, Dick asked Wally to go to Megan's party with him. Not as a date, of course. He didn't want to make Wally feel uncomfortable.

"Hey dude, Megan said I could bring someone to the Valentine's party, sooo, I was wondering… if you, you know… would maybe like to go? As friends of course!"

Wally mulled over the thought for a bit, for show. He actually was really hoping he could go and was planning on some convoluted way to invite himself. "Sure. I can finally meet the legendary Megan! Will there be nachos?" Smooth Wally...didn't seem too eager.

"I don't think so, but you can always get them beforehand."

"See, Dick, it's good ideas like this that make me want to keep you around. Well, that and your fine a- accounting skills! Yeah your fine accounting skills, that totally makes sense. You balance a checkbook like nobody's business my friend."

"I don't have a checkbook…"

"Well, if you did, I'm sure you'd be good as hell at balancing it!"

"Okay…"

* * *

Before either knew it, it was Valentine's day. Dick helped Wally pick out an outfit. And by pick out an outfit, he means he snuck into Wally's apartment, took his clothing measurements, and went out and bought him a few new outfits that were to his liking. Being the son of a billionaire has it perks, and being able to buy your boyfri- best friend a whole new wardrobe from Armani was one of them.

Dick let himself into Wally's apartment and called out for Wally. "Wally, are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, not use to this vest-thingy!" Wally called from the bedroom.

"Here, you're all twisted. Let me help you," Dick chuckled while fixing the vest, secretly admiring how nice his friend looked.

"Dick… are you sure I look okay? I feel like an idiot," Wally questioned, looking over himself in the mirror from all angles.

"Trust me, Walls, you look phenomenal." 'Like...seriously amazing.'

"...if you say so…" Wally squeezed in one last look over.

"Oh I know so," Dick responded, pulling the redhead out of the apartment.

Dick stumbled over one of Wally's legs and somehow ended up in Wally's lap.

"Uh… Dick," Wally awkwardly laughed, " I think you should cool it with the booze, you're drunk."

"You can't tell me what to do! It's a holiday and there's free beer. Who wouldn't get drunk?"

"Me…?"

"Yeah, but you don't count. Your metabolism is super duper oopper smooper gooper loo-"

"Yeah yeah it's fast, I get it," Wally stated, clearly not impressed with his intoxicated best bud.

"One more drink, then I'm done," Dick said and then promptly passed out.

* * *

"Megan, thank you so much for having me and Dick. He sure as hell had a good time, and so did I, sweetcheeks." Wally winked at his fellow redhead, knowing if this had been a year ago, he would have been all about tapping dat. But now… he glanced at Dick and knew that would never happen while this well dressed idiot was in his arms.

"No problem, Wally! You should totally come around again. You and Dick are such a cute couple!" Megan said and then shut the door before Wally had a chance to deny her claims.

* * *

Wally, now having a copy of Dick's key, opened his neighbor's door and laid his neighbor down in his bed.

Unfortunately said neighbor decided that was the perfect moment to wake up in a drunken stupor.

"Hey, who da hell are you? Stay heeeeeere, you're kinda sorrtah cute! Wally's cuter tho. Shhhhhhh!" Dick exclaimed, startling Wally, " You can't tell Wally I tink he's cuute! He's straight."

"Okay, Dick, you're drunk. Go to sleep. Night!" Wally all but shouted, trying to leave the room in a prompt manner to mull over what was just said. He couldn't take drunk ramblings seriously, could he?

"Wally! Don't leavvve me! I kno' your jus' gonna go tell Wally that I like 'im! Stay 'ere with me ins'ead. Puh-lease!"

Before Wally could decline, Dick grabbed him with way too much precision for an extremely intoxicated man and clamped onto his muscular form. And then promptly fell asleep, the soft snores a dead giveaway.

'Guess I could get use to this,' Wally thought as he promptly followed his best bud into dreamland.

* * *

"Ughh, my head," is what Wally woke up to. It took him a minute to realize what he was holding. Seeing as it was Dick, he scrambled out of bed as the memories of Dick's drunken confession came to mind.

"Uh… I'll see you later, Dick."

"Don' goooooo," Dick mumbled into his pillow as he fell into another drunken nap. When he woke up, Wally was nervously tapping his foot on the floor probably about 100 miles per hour.

He handed Dick some water and said, "Dick… about what you said last night… if you want us to pretend it never happened I'd totally understand, You were drunk. I don't want it to feel weird between us. I know you don't really have feelings for me. I compl-"

"Just because I was drunk doesn't mean what I said wasn't true," Dick yawned

"Yeah okay , sounds good- Wait, what?!"

Dick let out a big sigh. He decided that this was it. It's probably the alcohol still in his system making him think this way, but to hell with it "I've had this huge crush on you for the longest time. I'm not really sure when this started, but all I know now is that my curry thought has been of You. It's driving me insane. I don't think I could keep go on on without telling you. And I get it if you never want to talk to me again, but I think- "

"You're wrong."

"I know, it was wrong of me, and now it's weird. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

"No, not about that, about this." Wally then cupped Dick's cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Dick eagerly kissed back.

Pulling back, Wally said, " You know, that would have been perfect if you didn't taste like stale alcohol."

"Shut up and kiss me, you ass.


	17. Damian's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

Father told me I should record my day to day life in this book. And wanting to inherit his mantle someday, I shall do as he insists.

Today was February 29th, 2016, and it was boring, as usual.

Grayson is definitely being defiled by his Santa Cultist neighbor. I don't get what that dimwit sees in the ginger fraud, anyways! He isn't even attractive, well… at least not on Grayson's level. But then again, who really is? So my day started off like this.

I woke up promptly at 5:29. I beat my alarm by a minute, as I do every day. I decided that to warm up this morning, I would do 60 burpees followed by a jog around the manor.

I was most certainly NOT singing an off key rendition to Shakira's classic song Hips Don't Lie in the shower. I was merely trying to remember the lyrics to that heinous song, not dance to them while rinsing and repeating.

After I dressed in my school uniform, I went downstairs to see what the butler made for breakfast this morning. Father was there at the table looking over a document that had to be faxed to Lucius Fox, the man who kept Wayne Enterprises afloat, later.

"Now son," Father started, staring at me with a look in his eye that said something was about to displease me, "Timothy's coming home for the weekend. Now I don't want to make you feel obliged to, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…" He trailed off, still looking at me with caution.

"Father, Pennyworth made me aware of this... inconvenience... a week ago, and I have already made the proper arrangements with Grayson," I said, while picking half heartedly at my toast.

"Master Bruce, Master Damian, if we don't leave now, we will be late. So hurry up, time is of the essence."

At that, father and I followed the butler out of the manor and into the backseat of the car. The drive to school was dull, with Father reading the morning paper and Pennyworth not being worthy of smalltalk with me. And of course, Pennyworth had to insist on listening to NPR every morning, despite being our servant.

When we arrived at the school, Father bid farewell to Pennyworth, and I immediately began my search for Grayson and that defiler. They always arrived together, and seemed inseparable. Gross. That filth had Grayson under his control. It had to be mind control of course. The worst part is Grayson seems to actually enjoy his presence!

I am determined to rid Grayson of his power. I simply need to study both of their every move. Watching them is easy. Everything they do is so predictable, teaching classes, going to lunch (together of course, ugh), and going home (TOGETHER). It's almost like they're on a schedule! Father taught me to be as unpredictable as possible. Never allow anyone to be able to guess where you are at any given time. So what was Grayson doing? Surely he has learned the same lesson as I.

As usual, I harassed "Mr. West" for the entirety of his so called 'class,' asking purposely asinine questions and bursting into tears when he got frustrated, losing him the approval of my classmates. I do believe he is now fairly intimidated by me. As he should be.

Speaking of my classmates, I had an… incident… today with one of them. I believe his name is 'Garth.' He approached me after West's class and offered to tutor me. As if I actually needed help. I tuned him out, focusing on my next move against West, until he said something along the lines of us being 'friends.' Being a kind hearted and empathetic person, and not wanting to mislead him as to the extent of our relationship, I informed him that we were merely acquaintances. He seemed a little upset, so I shrugged and said "Friends are an operational liability." and left. I didn't have time for such conversation. I needed to come up with a strategy to remove Grayson from the redhead's clutch.

Getting out of my 'classes' is easy enough. Most teachers seem to buy the "I have to use the lavatory" excuse. That, and my father signs their pitiful paychecks at the end of the week. Today, a different teacher was substituting my literature class. It conveniently happened that the proper teacher was away on 'jury duty.' I had seen to that myself. I needed that period specifically to watch Grayson and "Mr. West", if that actually is his real name, on their lunch break.

What I saw was a disaster. As Grayson would say, 'heavy on this dis.' Said idiot was feeding the redhead french fries, and the two were making googly eyes at each other. The redhead's mind control abilities were incredible. He somehow made Grayson his slave. What a diabolical plan. Now was not the time to act though. I had to bide my time, and discover the source of the mind control ability. Then I could take it out, and Grayson would realize his mistaken 'friendship' with that buttwipe.

After arriving in Grayson's class, I quickly noticed how he would not stop smiling to himself. Clearly he has been excessively happy for such an extended period of time that he has to be mind controlled. I even caught him waving through the window to that poo-face.

As I was leaving school, I caught sight of Grayson and the Santa-cultist. Moving closer for a better line of sight, I noticed that West was missing a hand. No! His hand was in Grayson's pocket? Was he picking his pocket? No… Grayson would never allow… Oh god. They were holding hands. In Grayson's pocket. Naturally I reacted in the most logical way; sprinting at full velocity through their arms and breaking their 'intimacy,' then spinning around, flipping both birds at West and sprinting away.

I was about three blocks away from the two when I realized I was supposed to spend the night at Grayson's. Sprinting back, I deliberately stood in between the two and took hold of Grayson's hand, sending the ginger hellion a look that clearly said, ' _Fucking try that again, and I will rip your willy off.'_

Making sure to step on the West-boy's foot, I turned around to face Grayson, asking as nonchalantly as possible, "Has West defiled you in any way? Because just say the word and I _will_ murder him."

Choking on nothing, Grayson looked past me, eyes wide as saucers looking directly at the red haired heathen. ' _Well, that answers that I suppose. But I swear to God if fucking West did not sign in, he will pay.'_

Inside Grayson's apartment, it became apparent to me that West had all but moved in, his books and clothes prime examples. And the copious amounts of lollipop wrappers. ' _I wonder if West has any more of these Trojan lollipops for me to try…I can bribe him with a full week of good behaviour..."_

" _No, that would never work, I cannot behave for a Santa accomplice for candy of all things. I'll just ask father to buy me some tomorrow.'_

"Dami, what are you thinking about over there?" Grayson asked me, already changed out of his work attire and into casual sweatpants and a tee shirt. ' _Shit fuck, This is not a good sign. Grayson never dresses like this if guests are around. And I refuse to think West is anything but a guest.'_

"Nothing of your concern, Grayson. When will that _thing_ be leaving?" I asked politely, glaring at the intruding fiend across the room.

"Haha, Dami. Wally isn't leaving. I thought maybe you guys should bond. My two favorite boys have to get along, and from what I hear from Walls, you have been a tad… disrespectful."

That was when I noticed the peculiarly shaped purple toy of some sort that was lodged behind a couch cushion. As I went to investigate, the unwanted guest flung himself across the couch and turned on the TV to watch some stupid old soap 'Hello Megan.' Stupid ginger, making himself at home in Grayson's apartment, on Grayson's couch. _My_ Grayson's couch nonetheless.

Later that evening, Grayson decided that he was going to order take out Chinese. This was all fine, the Chinese have a way with tofu. What was insufferable about the whole ordeal was that Santa worshiper one oh one decided he was going to feed Grayson with his chopsticks. And Grayson, who usually doesn't like to eat off other's utensils _complied._ He had never done that with me in all the years I've been his favorite brother. I don't know why my chest felt abnormally tight when I realized that. Heart murmurs don't usually happen at my age, right?

As if the night couldn't get any worse, after dinner, the two decided to _cuddle_ on the loveseat while watching ' _We Need to Talk about Kevin'_ , a weird movie that honestly I didn't pay any attention to. I was too busy death glaring the ginger in the room who was in _my_ spot cuddling _my_ brother on _my_ special day with him.

I felt a weird substance in my eye. Who knew eyeballs sweat? Is there eyeball sweat deodorant? I haven't even hit puberty so why are they sweating so much? And why do I feel like I'm choking?

Looking away so that neither of them saw my embarrassing eyeball sweat, I decided to go on Beesfeed and see if they had any quizzes that interested me.

After a while of scrolling, taking a quiz on 'Which Minoan Palace Am I?', and more scrolling, I decided to look back at Grayson to see his lips locked on that demon West, who, might I add, had Grayson pinned to the couch, hands held firmly over his head. When I heard my brother moan and gyrate his hips I knew it was time to intervene.

So I did what was the only logical thing to do in that situation… I jumped in between them. It was kind of weird, I think Grayson may have had the remote or something in his pocket. Whatever it was, Grayson seemed embarrassed that it poked me.

Covering up his crotch region for some reason, Grayson looked at me and said breathlessly, "Dami, shit. I forgot you were right there. That wasn't what you thought, right Walls?"

Receiving a pointed look from Grayson, the awful man said in response, "R-right! Dick… Dick was choking, I had to give him mouth-to-mouth."

Wow… real smooth, West. If I wasn't aware of the Santa cult, I would seriously wonder if this guy was an idiot.

"West," I began as civilly as I could, "My brother isn't some plaything. You may be a chemist, but experiment with someone else. Grayson has a favorite already, and _you_ of all people, _will not threaten my spot. Capiche?_ "

"Awww, Dami," Grayson started in that infuriating voice, "nobody could take your spot. Wally just occupies a… different spot in my heart. You can't be replaced. Ever."

"Yeah, Dami. I love your brother, and one of the things I love the most about him is that he loves you so much. I would never do anything to get in the way of your relationship," West added.

Feeling my eyes start to sweat again, I pulled West into a hug which I will deny until the day I die.

' _You know, for a Santa worshiper, he's not too horrible.'_

End Diary Entry Number One


	18. Bruce's Erect Carriage

GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT! 4TH QUARTER SENIOR YEAR LITERALLY KICKED US IN THE FACE. BUT SUMMER IS HERE AND HOPEFULLY WE CAN GET MORE OUT SOONER! I FEEL AWFUL! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! (I DIDNT EVEN CHECK IT, I JSUT WANTED TO GET SMTN OUT)

"Shit fuck waffles fuck," I was woken up with the ungodly sound that was my ringtone. Looking around frantically, I eventually stumbled upon the annoying cell phone. Checking the number, I discovered that it was Conner, my son. What the fuck could he want at this time? It's five in the morning.

Groaning, I accepted the call. "Conner, what the hell do you want? You're a grown ass man, and it's five in the morning. I swore I told you not to call me until at least nine on my day off." Rolling over in my bed, I shielded my eyes from the early rising sun.

There was some whispering on the other side of the line before Conner actually decided to speak. "Sorry, dad. I just had to tell you something…" he spoke in a much softer tone than usual.

At the tone in his voice, I forced myself to pay attention. I was ready to parent a bit. "Let's hear it, Con. I'm already up at this point," I groaned into the receiver, slightly worried about what he had to say. He never calls me this early unless it's groundbreaking news.

"Dad,I think- no I know that I'm-I'm..." he sputtered.

"Spit it out, son. I'm sure it's nothing too bad," I encouraged.

"I'm...I'm in love."

Heart swelling a bit, I said, "That's great son."

"Dad, I'm not finished... it's a boy…"

"Don't tell me you got someone pregnant. I thought I always told you to….wait what? It's a boy? I'm gonna be a pawpa?"

"No, dad. That's kinda impossible…."

"No no no, repeat what you said again."

"It's a boy. I'm in love with a boy…"

"Oh." I can't say I was surprised. I've kind of always had a feeling in the back of my head, and besides, like father like son.

"There's more…"

"What else can there be? You're in love, nobody's pregnant, and he's a he."

"Well…"

"I'm pretty sure I've heard it all Con, Listen I think's it's great you're in love, but honestly you can't shock me. I'm basically superman.."

"He's Bruce Wayne's son…"

"...Well, fuck."

The following Monday, I decided to discuss the situation with Bruce Wayne over my lunch break. And by discuss I mean talk, and by talk I mean invite him over for dinner, and by invite him I mean Conner threatened to cut off my chocolate bar supply so I was forced into making a date, a dinner date that is, with Mr. Wayne.

God… This is the absolute worst thing on the planet. I wiped my sweating palms on my suit pants and unsuccessfully tried to calm down my nerves as I waited to be admitted into his office. Looking around, I saw a picture of a familiar Bruce hanging next to a window. 'He looks a lot like he did back in college,' I thought.

Before my thought could even try to go wild, the door next to me swung open. A middle aged woman motioned me to come forward.

"Principal Wayne will now see you." She smiled a kind enough smile and pointed to the last door of the hall. "He's right in there Mr. Kent."

"Thank you, ma'am." I nodded to her and nervously made my way down the narrow hallway. Why are office hallways always so narrow? Conner says they aren't it's just that my shoulders are too wide.

I fumbled down the hallway and walked into the room. There sat Mr. Wayne, perched elegantly at his mahogany desk, filling out paperwork and not sparing me as much as a glance.

"Hello" I greeted him, waving slightly at him, despite him not even looking at me.

He drawled out bored, "How can I help you sir," while still filling out that paper.

"I need to talk about my son and your son. They seem to b-

" I'm terribly sorry if Damian broke anything. Forward the bill to m-"

"No, the older one…"

"Oh Dick? Any parent teacher conferences must be made through my secretary," Mr Wayne replied, obviously not wanting to be bothered with me.

Getting sick and tired of him brushing me off, I nearly yelled, "Not him either, Tim! I'm here to discuss Tim !

"Oh? He doesn't go to this school anymore." Straightening up, he added, "If you want to discuss…"

Seeing the glint of recognition in his eye, I said, "Hello, Bruce."

"Cl- Mr. Kent. You're looking well. But listen-"

"Bruce, don't be nervous. I'm just here to talk about Tim and Conner..."

"Well, seeing as this isn't the appropriate place to talk about… personal issues, how about I take you out for a drink later?"

"Bruce… You know how that turned out last time…"

"We're older, more mature now. I don't see the problem."

Sweating slightly, I pulled at my necktie and countered, "Bruce, this isn't appropriate. Not with our sons in love."

Blushing slightly, Bruce stammered, "N-no, you're right. That's not appropriate. Still, I think it's in our best interests to talk about this outside of here. Dinner?"

"Well, tonight, Conner wanted me to ask you and Tim over for dinner. We can possibly discuss there."

Looking sad, Bruce said, " I wish I could, but my other three kids and one's… friend… are coming over for dinner tonight."

Not wanting to be on the receiving side of Conner angst, I said back, "The more the merrier."

He accepted quickly and we exchanged contact information, planning a dinner that evening at 5:45.

"Wally, change of plans!" Dick called to his boyfriend after class. "Bruce just told me we're going to dinner at Timmy's boyfriends house."

"Why do we need to be there?"

"To move the plot along I guess."

"Works for me."

"DinG A LINGA LING DING DONG, MOTHAFUCKAS, JASON TODD IS HEEERE!"

"Dad will you go get the door, I'm getting dressed!" Conner yelled to me from his bedroom.

I walked to the front and opened up to see a impressive black sports ca-...no it's a clown car. He somehow fit five kids in a two seat car… You never know what your gonna get when it comes to Wayne I guess.

"I'm sure this isn't what you're use to, but please come in," I insisted ushering his family in and closing the door after them.

"Are you kidding?" a man who was dressed way too nicely to be just having a casual dinner, "I bet we could fit five of my family's trailer in here!"

"Yep," the one in a leather jacket with a white strip in his hair added, "anything's better than the curb of Crime Alley."

Seriously Bruce, what kind of kids are you taking in that this tiny house is luxury?

Once Conner came down the stairs dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans, he introduced me to everybody in the room. The smallest, Damian was 12 but a freshman in highschool. He seemed broody and irritated. Jason was the tallest, but second oldest. I could sense a tension between him and Bruce. The impeccably dressed one was Dick. He was a school teacher and the redhead who came along was his boyfriend, another school teacher.

* * *

Dinner went fantastic. Well that is as fantastic as it can go with eight boys, several with erratic personalities.

Damian apparently has a blood feud with Conner's boyfriend. He was arrogant, a braggart, and short tempered. Despite all this, I could tell he had a soft spot for Richard. Instead of trying to convince me the whole night what a bad influence Timothy is, like Conner warned me, he instead tried to keep Wallace away from his brother.

Richard or as he insisted, Dick, was a charmer. He seemed to have the suaveness that Bruce possessed at that age. He was smart and had a great sense of humor. He told me he hacked into the Pentagon at 13 and by the ' _I want to kill you but also don't want to make a scene so please shut up'_ look Bruce shot him, I'm a little concerend for the nations security.

His boyfriend Wally actually knew me. I didn't realize until he told me he was Wally West that he is the nephew of my good friend Barry Allen. Last time I'd seen Wally, he was a shy little boy going through a custody battle that Barry eventually won. Wally was no longer the shy little boy I remember, but a loud, _hungry_ man who seemed head over heels with Dick. He heh he likes dick. That's funny. Note to self: don't make that joke when Bruce is around.

Jason just loved asking questions, didn't he? And not the kind you would encourage _anyone_ to inquire about. He asked about everybody at the tables sex life, explicitly asking for the nitty gritty details. He asked for my yearly salary, my social security number, and my favorite porn sight. He also has a weird obsession with zombies, claiming at one point that he practically is one. Bruce later explained to me that after an accident, he was proclaimed dead until Damian's grandfather, Dr Al Ghul, resurrected him using sketchy illegal medical procedures.

Timothy was a ass pleasure. I can see why my Conner would fall for him. He was polite, courteous, downright brilliant, and quiet. He even thanked _me_ for having such a great son. _And_ apologized to me at the end of the night for his family's antics. I think him and Conner are going to work out just fine.

And Bruce was as dreamy as ever, even when he has mashed potatoes dripping from his hair courtesy of Damian trying to hit Wally. He is so good with those kids of his, too. I thought raising one was hard, I can't even fathom that times four. Every once in awhile, he would shoot me a sideways glance or a quick smile. And every goddamn time, I would blush like a damn schoolgirl.

* * *

You know that acclimations that you don't realize what you're missing until it's gone… Well, that how I feel about Bruce right now. Seeing him tonight brought me right back to our own college days where it was him and I against the world. While there is definitely a hint of irony that our two boys are repeating our past, I can't help to feel bitter. Bruce would never want to start having relations again after this, no matter how much _I_ want to.

Just as I sat to brood with my thoughts, I heard a _ping_ from my phone.

Opening to my messages, it read with bated breath a message from Bruce.

 _Clark, it was great to see you again. Maybe we can meet for drinks sometime… ;)_

Maybe there's hope for us afterall.


End file.
